<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цвета Амортенции by Soulmate_s667</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553642">Цвета Амортенции</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_s667/pseuds/Soulmate_s667'>Soulmate_s667</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Drama, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_s667/pseuds/Soulmate_s667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Фред и Джордж разрабатываю новый вид Амортенции, Гарри меньше всего ожидает увидеть его свет вокруг ненавистного слизеринца.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По фильмам. Вдохновлено ими и песней Empty Note - Ghostly Kisses</p><p>Коллаж с "шедевральным свечением" - https://sun9-4.userapi.com/7odXn0KQawC1duxbZrr1Adm_E0X_Rj7kEt0U1A/4clCp-7dox4.jpg<br/>Коллаж без "шедеврального свечения" - https://sun1-14.userapi.com/sR4Ey1ad3wjuFFzcEJoV6FvX9-Nfc_LPTCz1jw/5-ta4-XZ_sI.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-1-</p>
</div>До одиннадцати лет Гарри считал себя самым обыкновенным мальчишкой, с которым всего лишь иногда происходили странные вещи. Тогда он думал, что такое случается едва ли не с каждым. Брань Вернона Дурсля по этому поводу была ему абсолютно непонятна. Затем ему открылось нечто удивительное: он вовсе не какой-то там обыкновенный «маггл». Он волшебник, победивший Темного Лорда, чьё имя до сих пор боятся произносить вслух. Тем не менее, Гарри всё ещё не чувствует себя ни особенным, ни тем более «избранным». Он ощущает себя пустым и одиноким, потому что его лишили самого главного — семьи. Если бы ему дали возможность выбора, Гарри бы предпочёл живых родителей, даже если бы Волан-де-Морт остался жив тоже, да простит его вся магическая Британия. Но право выбора Гарри никто не дал и теперь ему только и остаётся мечтать о несбыточном.<p>Однако во всём этом волшебном открытии имеются весьма значительные плюсы, даже несмотря на то, какой вдруг опасной стала его жизнь.</p><p>Первый плюс: на целых девять месяцев он избавлен от необходимости жить с Дурслями. <i>На целых девять месяцев он освобождён от постоянного осуждения и рабского труда.</i> Он наконец стал чувствовать себя простым мальчишкой со своими заботами.</p><p>Второй плюс: у него появился новый дом. Хогвартс хоть и является учебным заведением, но именно там Гарри впервые чувствует себя на своём месте.</p><p>Третий и самый важный плюс: у него теперь есть друзья, которые заботятся о нём искренне и на которых он всегда может положиться. Они и стали его семьёй.</p><p>Но всё же к середине первого учебного года Гарри понимает, что <i>настоящей</i> семьи у него всё ещё нет. Однажды он закончит Хогвартс и ему придётся попрощаться со своим обретённым домом. Рон с Гермионой перестанут находиться всё время рядом и только лишь будут писать ему письма после редких встреч. Им есть куда возвратиться. У Гарри такого места нет. Он старается не думать об этом. Он слишком долго пробыл в одиночестве, чтобы жаловаться. Судьба подарила ему Рона и Гермиону. Она подарила ему Хогвартс, и Гарри больше не смеет жаловаться.</p><p>Желание иметь настоящую семью похоронено в глубине подсознания. Его могло отразить лишь зеркало Еиналеж. Но и ему Гарри больше не позволяет одурманивать свой разум наивными мечтаниями.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-2-</p>
</div>Благодаря твёрдому намерению и страху потерять то, что уже приобрёл, Гарри успешно заканчивает второй учебный год в Хогвартсе и вновь умудряется выжить. Гермиона и Рон рядом, они поддерживают его, учат любви и дружбе, и Гарри надеется, что они будут всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но летом им снова приходится расстаться, и он вновь остаётся один со своими мыслями. И чем старше он становится, тем сильнее ощущается эта пустота в груди, которая никак не хочет заполняться. Она едва ли ощущается, лишь когда рядом находятся Рон и Гермиона. Поэтому главная задача для Гарри — быть как можно ближе к друзьям.<div class="center">
  <p>-3-</p>
</div>На третьем году обучения пустота в груди заполнилась внезапным чувством, которого он меньше всего ожидал — ненавистью. Гарри и не знал, что сможет презирать кого-то столь же сильно, как Темного Лорда. Волан-де-Морт являл собой хладнокровного убийцу, преследующего свою цель. Сириус Блэк — когда-то близкого человека и предателя. Именно Блэк — причина смерти его родителей, и эта правда оказывается намного ужаснее.<p>Новость, которую Гарри слышит совершенно случайно, отзывается в нём яростью. Он никак не может выбросить из головы это предательство. Гнев пульсирует вместе с сердцем и проникает в кровь, заполняя всё нутро, а вера в семью тихо угасает, оседая в легких и заставляя дышать через боль. Светлая память, подкреплённая тёплой надеждой, сменяется желанием отомстить, и Гарри чувствует себя совершенно опустошённым.</p><p>Он думает, эта новая гнетущая пустота никак не отражается на нём, ведь Гарри ведёт себя совсем обычно, но его подругой является Гермиона Грейнджер, и, вероятно, она знает его намного лучше, чем ему раньше казалось. Она словно читает его, как очередную лёгкую книгу. Знает всё, о чём он думает, иначе почему бы она вдруг решила подарить ему это зелье, которое впоследствии буквально изменило его жизнь.</p><p>В воскресное утро Гарри сидит в одиночестве во дворе Хогвартса и безучастно наблюдает за тем, как наколдованный из мокрой земли Дином Томасом и Симусом Финниганом снеговик, уныло скривившись, медленно расплавляется под лучами жаркого солнца. Точно так же, как расплавляются под гнётом реальности чужие мечты. Рядом с грустным снеговиком дотлевает свежий выпуск «Ежедневного Пророка», и хоть лицо сбежавшего узника Азкабана уже превратилось в пепел, это не приносит никакого облегчения. Гарри глубоко погружён в свои мысли и даже не замечает вернувшихся из Хогсмида друзей. С минуту Гермиона с тревогой наблюдает за ним, ожидая, что её заметят, затем, когда этого не происходит, медленно подходит и осторожно кладёт ладонь на плечо друга. Гарри лишь слегка вздрагивает и оборачивается.</p><p>— Давно ты тут сидишь? — осторожно спрашивает Гермиона.</p><p>Гарри облизывает сухие губы и смотрит на снеговика, оставшегося без туловища.</p><p>— С тех пор, как вы ушли.</p><p>— Ты мог бы пойти с нами под мантией.</p><p>— Не то настроение, — выдыхает Гарри и взмахом палочки заставляет голову снеговика взлететь. Та поднимается ввысь, но в следующую секунду падает и разбивается о землю.</p><p>— С тех пор, как ты узнал правду, у тебя всегда «не то настроение», Гарри, — упрекает Гермиона и пытается взглянуть ему в глаза. Гарри отводит их в сторону и недовольно поджимает губы. — Я понимаю, то, что ты узнал ужасно, но…</p><p>— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — резко прерывает Гарри. Лицо Гермионы вытягивается, а в глазах появляется обида. Сердце вздрагивает от вины, и Гарри поспешно исправляется. — Прости, я и правда сам не свой в последнее время, — говорит он и смотрит на то, что осталось от утренней газеты.</p><p>Гермиона тяжело вздыхает, оглядывается назад и смотрит на Рона, наблюдающего за ними немного издалека. Подходить к Гарри он не решается, не желая нарушать одиночество друга. У Гермионы это выходит всегда намного лучше. Она садится на землю рядом с Гарри и проникновенно смотрит, выражая искреннее переживание. Сначала Гарри это раздражает, затем сердце немного оттаивает от мысли, что есть люди, которым просто не всё равно.</p><p>— Знаешь, — нарушает молчание Гермиона, — в последнее время я часто стала задумываться о том, что с нами будет потом.</p><p>Что-то тяжелое бухает в желудок. Гарри удивлённо смотрит на неё и уже боится продолжения этой речи. Он не хочет слышать об этом «потом». Он не видит там ничего хорошего для себя.</p><p>— Профессор Квиррелл, Тайная Комната… Сириус Блэк, — осторожно добавляет Гермиона. Гарри не вздрогнул, а лишь крепче стиснул зубы. — Я имею в виду, не трудно догадаться, к чему всё это идёт. Но всегда ведь нужно подумать и о том, что будет после? Наверняка мы будем так же близки, я в этом уверена, но когда думаю о тебе… — Гермиона замолкает.</p><p>— Я буду в порядке, — твёрдо говорит Гарри. Думать об этом сейчас совсем не хочется. Гермиона печально вздыхает, глядя перед собой, затем вновь заговаривает.</p><p>— Было бы интересно заглянуть в будущее. Посмотреть, какими мы стали, — она улыбается своей пришедшей мысли. — Вы с Роном наверняка выберете одну профессию на двоих и будете стараться отлынивать от работы, а я буду отчитывать вас где-нибудь со своего места в министерстве.</p><p>Гарри против воли улыбается и с теплотой смотрит на подругу. Гермиона ухмыляется в ответ и пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Я подумала, было бы неплохо продвинуть пару своих идей во благо магического мира.</p><p>— Уверен, ты и там превзойдёшь всех, — уверенно отвечает Гарри. Гермиона долго смотрит на него, и Гарри осознает, что гнев в нём незаметно утих.</p><p>— Да, но гораздо больше меня волнует, буду ли я хорошей женой и матерью, — вдруг выдаёт Гермиона. Брови Гарри ползут вверх от удивления. — Не смотри так. Ты ведь не думаешь, что избежишь женитьбы и отцовства?</p><p>Что-то от этих слов внутри переворачивается. Нет, Гарри совсем не задумывался об этом.</p><p>— Мне тринадцать, и каждый год меня пытаются убить. Это вполне естественно, что меня не посещают подобные мысли.</p><p>Гарри вновь возвращает взгляд на пепел, который уже успел разлететься в разные стороны. Он всё ещё чувствует на себе грустный взгляд Гермионы и ждёт, что она вновь примется говорить, заставляя сердце тоскливо сжиматься, однако молчание так никто и не нарушает. Гермиона вновь удивляет его, когда вдруг лезет в свою сумочку, перекинутую через плечо, и достаёт из неё загадочный пузырёк. Гарри изгибает бровь, глядя на прозрачную жидкость, и принимает протянутое зелье. Он вертит флакон в руках, не находит там бирки, затем вопросительно смотрит на подругу.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что Фред и Джордж разрабатывают своё любовное зелье для будущего магазина?</p><p>— Приворотное зелье?</p><p>— Нет, это другое. Они до сих пор не придумали должного названия, поэтому все путают, — объясняет Гермиона. — «Цвета Амортенции» не привораживает, оно всего лишь показывает тебе искренние чувства.</p><p>— Влюблённый человек светится розовым цветом, стоит только посмотреть на него, — вспоминает Гарри слухи, что бродили по школе. — Да, я слышал об этом, но мне не хочется видеть, сколько на самом деле сопливых девчонок сохнет по мне. Точнее, по моей «популярности», — добавляет он, морщась.</p><p>— Это совсем не то, Гарри, — фыркает Гермиона. — Зелье не столь просто, как кажется изначально. Я тоже сначала считала это глупостью, но Фред и Джордж всё мне объяснили. «Цвета Амортенции» показывает только самые искренние и сильные чувства. При легкой влюблённости оно едва ли светится. Чем ярче цвет, тем сильнее любовь человека. Они говорят, что создали зелье для того, чтобы люди не обманывались в любви. Весьма прибыльный подход, если смотреть с их точки зрения.</p><p>— Они правда сумели сотворить что-то подобное? — изумлённо спрашивает Гарри, завороженно глядя на флакон. Затем вдруг понимает, как легко поддался этой идее, и хмурится. — В любом случае, зачем ты даёшь это мне?</p><p>— Подумала, тебе может быть интересно, — неуверенно отвечает Гермиона. Гарри молча смотрит на неё, и она вздыхает, выдавая истинное намерение. — Ты должен быть с той, кого полюбишь всем сердцем, Гарри. Но и она должна любить тебя столь же сильно. Ведь так и создаются крепкие семьи?</p><p>Гарри до боли закусывает губу, слыша, как в ушах громко стучит собственное сердце.</p><p>— Вы моя семья, — говорит Гарри в попытке убедить самого себя.</p><p>— Это не одно и то же. Ты и сам это знаешь.</p><p>Гарри сглатывает горечь. Ему нечего ответить на это. Он оборачивается и смотрит на Рона. Тот поглядывает на них, облокотившись о стену, затем опускает взгляд и неловко пинает камушек.</p><p>Гарри собирается сказать Гермионе, что ему это вовсе не нужно (даже если флакон в руке покалывал кожу и не желал покидать нагретого места), однако не успевает даже открыть рта, когда слышит голос, от которого в нём вновь пробуждается гнев.</p><p>— Эй, Поттер!</p><p>Гарри сжимает в руке пузырек, пряча от чужих глаз, и вскидывает голову, глядя раздражённо. Вернувшийся из Хогсмида Малфой, как всегда, со своей свитой, не упускает возможности посмеяться над школьным врагом в очередной раз.</p><p>— Чего сидишь на земле, Поттер? Неужто ты вновь упал в обморок? О, нет! Дементор! — кричит Драко и, схватившись за сердце, театрально падает на руки гогочущей свите.</p><p>— Не обращай внимания, Гарри, — тихо говорит Гермиона, с презрением глядя на слизеринцев. — Просто не обращай.</p><p>Гарри крепче стискивает зубы, но повинуется. На фоне всех его врагов Драко Малфой — всего лишь раздражающая маленькая мошка, на которую не стоит обращать внимания. От этого она только громче зажужжит.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующим утром Гарри задумчиво вертит в руках флакон и думает о своих родителях. Всю ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз, потревоженный словами Гермионы. Он воображал первую встречу своих родителей; размышлял над тем, как именно между ними возникла привязанность и как, должно быть, сильна была их любовь.<p>Какой была их жизнь? Считал ли кто-либо из них себя одиноким до их встречи? <i>«Полюбить всем сердцем и создать семью»</i> — идея становится навязчивой и желанной.</p><p>— Эй, Гарри, ты идёшь? — его размышления прерывает голос Рона. Гарри оборачивается и видит, что в спальне почти никого не осталось.</p><p>— Да, сейчас.</p><p>Гарри накидывает на себя мантию и прячет пузырёк в карман, но так его и не отпускает. Он замирает, слыша, как взволнованно стучит его сердце, словно подсказывая ему что-то, и вслушивается в голоса за своей спиной. Гарри колеблется ещё совсем немного, прежде чем вновь достать флакон. В следующие короткие секунды пальцы его ловко откупоривают колпачок и подносят пузырёк к губам. Он опустошает его одним большим глотком и быстро прячет опустевший сосуд обратно в карман.</p><p>— Пошли, — кивает Гарри, хватая свою сумку. Он старается выглядеть естественно, хотя от волнения начинает покалывать на кончиках пальцев и сбивается дыхание.</p><p>Входя в большой зал, Гарри не рассчитывает увидеть сноп розовых сияний. Но он ожидает увидеть хотя бы одно. Он неспешно проходит вдоль гриффиндорского стола, вглядываясь в одного студента за другим, но не видит ничего. Гарри даже всматривается в лица девушек-поклонниц, которые лишь недавно признавались ему в «любви», но ни у одной, кажется, к нему нет ни одного искреннего чувства. Вполне ожидаемо, однако отчего-то он испытывает глубокое разочарование вместе с горечью. Увидев его, девушки всё так же широко улыбаются и приветствуют «избранного», а Гарри натягивает улыбку, борясь с желанием уйти прочь.</p><p>Гермиона уже сидит за столом и переговаривается с Джинни. Гарри и Рон садятся напротив и коротко желают им доброго утра. Гарри вспоминает, что Джинни когда-то была в него влюблена, и некоторое время пристально смотрит на неё, размышляя над запоздалым эффектом. Но никакого свечения так и не появляется. Джинни замечает его взгляд и нервно ёрзает на месте.</p><p>— Что-то не так?</p><p>Гарри неловко моргает и отводит взгляд. Он замечает, что Гермиона смотрит на него понимающе, будто уже знает о его провале, но затем всё же решает, что ему это только кажется. Гарри поджимает губы и качает в ответ головой, принимаясь за еду. Он не может втянуться в разговор, отвлекаясь на собственные мысли, и весь завтрак проводит в молчании.</p><p>Собственное разочарование над очевидным не понятно Гарри. Он и не догадывался, что, увидев воочию лживость озвученных чувств, так огорчится. Или же это всего лишь горечь от того, что надежда найти любовь — такую же, как у родителей — так и не оправдалась? Гарри не может ответить на этот вопрос, поэтому злится на самого себя и решает, что зелье — полная ерунда. У него есть проблемы и поважнее.</p><p>Гарри удаётся выкинуть гнетущие мысли из головы. Как только он это делает, становится вновь легко и настроение немного поднимается. Он вслушивается в спор Рона и Гермионы о забытом эссе по трансфигурации и старается скрыть улыбку, чтобы и ему не досталось. Когда они идут на первый урок Прорицания, Гарри и вовсе забывает, что существует какое-то там зелье любви.</p><p>— Гермиона какая-то странная в последнее время, ты не заметил? Появляется из ниоткуда, — говорит Рон, стоило им разделиться.</p><p>— Да, — улыбается Гарри. — Вчера она напугала Невилла, когда вдруг появилась рядом с ним на уроке зельеварения. Он едва не взорвал свою жабу.</p><p>— Странно, что Снейп не отобрал у нас за это баллы. Сущий кошмар.</p><p>Гарри кивает, с неловкостью вспоминая, как в тот день взорвался его собственный котёл и их факультет лишился двадцати очков. К счастью, его за это никто не стал осуждать.</p><p>— Смотрите, это же гроза всех Дементоров — Гарри Поттер! — голос эхом разносится по коридору Хогвартса. Гарри не позволяет себе обращать на него внимание и идёт дальше, слыша рядом ворчание Рона. Но вдруг на периферии зрения мелькает розоватый отблеск, и он резко оборачивается. Дыхание внезапно сбивается, а глаза расширяются и в неверии таращатся на школьного врага.</p><p>— Внимание, всем расступиться! Он может упасть в обморок! Идёт Гарри Поттер! — ехидная насмешка, гогочущие товарищи — Малфой сидит на широком подоконнике, словно принц, и надменно провожает взглядом. И даже не подозревает, что вокруг него образовался светло-розовый ореол. Кайма словно насмешливо мигает, становясь то ярче, то тусклее.</p><p><i>«Что за!..»</i> — миг и голова нещадно гудит, а перед глазами появляются разноцветные всполохи — Гарри с громким стуком врезается в косяк двери и роняет сумку. Он пошатывается, удерживая себя на ногах, и шипит от боли, потирая ушибленный лоб. Со стороны слышится громкий смех слизеринцев и кое-кого из других факультетов. Малфой вместе с дружками громко улюлюкает и освистывает его.</p><p>— Вот чёрт, Гарри, ты в порядке? — Рон хватает его за руку и с беспокойством осматривает, затем кидает гневный взгляд на ликующего Малфоя, который едва не катится по полу от смеха.</p><p>Гарри поправляет съехавшие на нос очки и хватает с пола сумку. С замиранием сердца он решается ещё раз взглянуть на Малфоя, надеясь, что ему это всего лишь показалось — это всего лишь чёртова игра воображения! Малфой смешно пародирует его позорное столкновение, отчего смех слизеринцев становится громче. Светлый оттенок розового так и мерцает вокруг него.</p><p>— Пошли, Рон, — судорожно выдыхает Гарри и поспешно отворачивается, едва не выбегая из коридора. Шлейф Малфоевского гоготания с примесью розового оттенка преследует его ещё долго.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри не говорит об увиденном ни Рону, ни Гермионе. Он и сам толком не понимает, почему увидел злосчастное свечение именно у Малфоя. Теории, которые он составляет мысленно последние несколько дней — слишком усердно и беспрестанно — недостаточно убедительны. Однако Гарри всё же останавливается на одной, которая кажется более правдоподобной и реальной, чем то, что Малфой вдруг оказался в него влюблён: зелье реагирует на сильные чувства. Ненависть — достаточно сильная эмоция, поэтому оно и среагировало, показав ему свечение. Наверняка, выпей его Малфой, тот увидел бы точно такой же ореол вокруг самого Гарри.<p>Подобная гипотеза успокаивает его на целых пятнадцать минут, затем в голове начинается полнейший хаос и настоящее сражение между собственными мыслями. Гарри совсем не должен думать об этом, тем более так много. Но здравый смысл поддаётся всей абсурдности ситуации, умывает руки и открывает двери всякому бреду, гнущему свою линию.</p><p>Положение становится безвыходным. Гарри всего лишь хочет услышать, что его теория вполне логична. И если он услышит это от Гермионы, все сомнения и домыслы отпадут сами собой.</p><p>Ещё один день ушёл на то, чтобы набраться смелости и заговорить об этом инциденте с Гермионой. Задача трудновыполнимая, когда рядом всегда находится Рон. Да, они лучшие друзья, но Гарри откровенно смущается говорить об этом в его присутствии, боясь, что его попросту не поймут. Гермиона совершенно права: чувства — неподходящая тема для обсуждения с Роном. Но когда шанс высказаться выпадает сам собой, Гарри отчего-то трусит.</p><p>В тот день на улице идёт сильный ливень. Гарри стоит в коридоре и задумчиво смотрит в окно, дожидаясь Рона, который вновь потерял свою крысу. Гермиона подошла к нему сама, но Гарри замечает её, только когда она заговаривает.</p><p>— Снова думаешь о Сириусе Блэке?</p><p>Гарри оборачивается и едва заметно кивает. К счастью, он не врёт и вдруг понимает, что предпочитает думать о мести Блэку, чем о «влюблённом» Малфое. Стоит этой мысли прийти в голову, как злосчастный слизеринец вновь выходит на передний план сознания.</p><p>— Ты в последнее время сам не свой. Тебе нужно отвлечься, Гарри.</p><p>— Да. Нужно, — соглашается Гарри. И даже не знает, от каких мыслей хочет отвлечься сильнее. Гермиона пристально смотрит на него, затем неуверенно говорит:</p><p>— Что насчёт зелья? Ты… выпил?</p><p>Гарри колеблется, но всё же неуверенно кивает.</p><p>— И как? Что-нибудь увидел? — в голосе Гермионы отчётливо проскальзывает любопытство. Не зная, почему, Гарри не решается кивнуть, поэтому отрицательно качает головой — едва заметно, надеясь, что так он врёт чуть меньше, чем если бы качнул головой уверенней. Гермиона удручённо вздыхает.</p><p>— Вот и я тоже, — тихо говорит она.</p><p>Гарри изумлённо смотрит на неё. Гермиона поджимает губы и, пожав плечами, неловко отводит взгляд. Гарри тактично молчит, но с удовольствием понимает, что не он один мечтает найти свою «истинную пару». Внутри всё напряженно замирает от вновь всплывшей в голове недосказанности. Гарри искоса глядит на подругу и прокручивает вопрос, который даже ментально звучит до ужаса нелепо, и уже решается его озвучить, как она вновь опережает его.</p><p>— В любом случае, зелье на стадии разработки. Возможно, оно даже не действует должным образом.</p><p>Гарри облегчённо выдыхает, ощущая, будто тяжелая ноша наконец свалилась с его костлявых плеч. Напряжение отступает, и всё становится опять легко и понятно. Ну конечно. Зелье от братьев Уизли. Тестируется и ожидает отзывов. Почему он не подумал об этом сам?</p><p>— Да. Думаю, оно, определённо, не работает, — уверенно кивает Гарри и улыбается барабанящим в окно каплям дождя.</p><p>— И не страшно, — оптимистично говорит Гермиона. — Нам ведь всего по тринадцать. Попробуем в следующем году.</p><p>Гарри смотрит на неё и ободряюще улыбается, хотя и сомневается, что захочет выпить это зелье снова.</p><p>После этого разговора будни Гарри протекают легче. И даже предсказания Трелони уже не кажутся такими страшными, чем мысль о влюблённом в него Малфое. Всё идёт своим чередом, и он слишком расслабляется, когда случается очередное событие, которое вновь нарушает его покой.</p><p>Случилось это опять же самым неожиданным для Гарри образом. В среду после обеда он вместе с Роном и Гермионой направляется на урок по уходу за магическими существами. Спускаясь к опушке, на которой притулилась хижина Хагрида, Гарри замечает впереди знакомую фигуру и хмурится. Видеть Малфоя и так явление не очень-то приятное, но слышать в очередной раз, как над ним потешаются, уже порядком надоедает. Гарри старается не обращать на него внимания и смиренно принимает вспыхнувшее раздражение. Но Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если бы не вывел его из себя.</p><p>— Хороший учебник, — говорит Гермиона… после того, как один из них чуть не съел Невилла Долгопупса. Заявление весьма сомнительное, и Малфой пользуется возможностью это озвучить.</p><p>— О, да! — восклицает он. — Ужасно забавно! С ума сойти! Школа совсем деградировала. Отец ещё не знает, что у Дамблдора занятия ведёт идиот!</p><p>Подобные слова по отношению к Хагриду задевают особенно, и Гарри не выдерживает.</p><p>— Заткнись, Малфой! — Гарри старается звучать угрожающе и делает несколько уверенных шагов вперёд.</p><p>Слизеринцы лишь насмешливо ухают над его смелостью. Малфой передает свою сумку Крэббу и нахально скалится. Он медленно подходит и мерит его взглядом с ног до головы так показательно и заносчиво, что у Гарри сжимаются кулаки. Тогда и случается непредвиденное. То самое светло-розовое свечение, которое вогнало его в ступор в прошлый раз, вновь медленно проявляется вокруг Малфоя. Гарри цепенеет и во все глаза смотрит на школьного врага. Врага, который не должен светиться чёртовым розовым цветом! <i>Это странно, необъяснимо и совсем не должно волновать Гарри!</i> Тем не менее, разум подкидывает очередную идею: а что, если тот и правда влюблён и эти издёвки — лишь следствие того, что он нравится такому человеку, как Драко Малфой? От одного подобного предположения у Гарри вспыхивают щёки. Он быстро отгоняет эту бредовую мысль, сосредоточив внимание на насмешливой ухмылке и прищуре нахальных глаз. Только вот сердце упрямо продолжает биться у него в ушах.</p><p>Из оцепенения Гарри выводит всё тот же ненавистный голос.</p><p>— Де-дементор! Дементор! — Малфой кричит, испуганно глядя мимо Гарри. Так натурально, что Гарри испуганно дёргается и оборачивается. Никаких дементоров, конечно же, нет. Позади слышится смех, и он понимает, что его вновь поставили в неловкое положение. Гарри корит себя за доверчивость и со злостью смотрит на школьного врага. Это только раззадоривает слизеринцев: они накидывают на головы капюшоны и тянут к нему свои руки, завывая, словно призраки.</p><p>Мимолетная иллюзия, словно стекло, рассыпается на осколки, и Гарри чувствует себя настоящим глупцом, который может думать о Малфое лучше, чем тот есть на самом деле. Только такой наивный идиот, как он, может подумать, что этот высокомерный подонок способен на такое чувство, как любовь.</p><p>Это так сильно злит Гарри, что когда Клювокрыл цапает руку Малфоя, ему совсем его не жаль.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Сколько именно действует зелье? — на этот раз Гарри даже не приходится ждать, чтобы набраться смелости. Перспектива видеть у Малфоя розовое свечение на постоянной основе не очень прельщает, и Гарри готов на всё, чтобы избавиться от этой кары.<p>Гермиона отрывается от своей книги и в замешательстве смотрит на друга.</p><p>— В инструкции написано два часа. А что? — она хмурится и пытливо смотрит на него. Затем её осеняет. — Ты что-то видел, Гарри?</p><p>— Свечение, — с неохотой говорит Гарри, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко. — Вчера. Но… это ведь не могло произойти, так? Прошло несколько дней, и этого человека я видел несколько раз, но никакого розового света не было.</p><p>Гарри лукавит, не желая говорить, что в те действующие два часа свечение он всё же увидел. Гермиона обязательно захочет узнать, у кого именно.</p><p>— Значит, зелье всё же работает неправильно. Это может быть остаточная магия, но если ты не видел ничего, когда только выпил его, то для братьев Уизли я подготовлю весьма неположительный отзыв.</p><p>Гарри закусывает губу и задумчиво кивает. «Остаточная магия» — звучит не столь ужасающе. Возможно, это скоро совсем выветрится и ему больше не придётся видеть розовый свет вокруг своего врага.</p><p>Так и происходит. К счастью, никакого света Гарри больше не видит. Однако ему не удаётся избавиться от воспоминаний столь же легко. Вопрос «почему Малфой светился розовым» остаётся открытым. Гарри решает, что после заверений Уизли исправить всё на следующий год, он всё же выпьет зелье снова. Просто, чтобы избавиться от этого одного процента сомнений, которые беспрестанно нашептывают: «А что, если…»</p><p>Подобные мысли одолевают его ещё некоторое время, но затем случаются события, которые позволяют ему забыть о флаконе с цветастым зельем.</p><p>У Гарри появляется семья. Сириус Блэк не предатель. Он тот, кто хранит верность друзьям и сбегает из Азкабана только, чтобы спасти его — Гарри. Хоть и приходится вновь возвращаться к Дурслям, теперь у него есть человек, который всегда готов принять его в своём пристанище. У него есть крёстный отец. Гарри никогда не был так счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-4-</p>
</div>Четвёртый курс начинается для Гарри с кошмаров. Шрам почти всё время болит, и он чувствует, что скоро случится нечто ужасное. Вернувшись в Хогвартс, он ощущает себя в безопасности лишь ненадолго. Турнир трёх волшебников кажется всего лишь забавой для Гарри. Но лишь до тех пор, пока Кубок с какой-то стати выплёвывает его имя и теперь ему предстоит пройти испытание и умудриться при этом выжить. Желания участвовать в этом у Гарри нет никакого, но ему не оставляют выбора. Ощущение одиночества возвращается, когда от него отворачивается собственный факультет. <i>От него отворачивается Рон.</i><p>Гарри успел позабыть это чувство, но теперь оно вновь с ним и ему снова приходится бороться с самим собой. Он пишет Сириусу письмо, но и это не приносит облегчения. Его тоже нет рядом, хотя тот в этом вовсе не виноват. Единственной отрадой остаётся лишь Гермиона, которая всё так же переживает за него и поддерживает.</p><p>За всё это время Гарри ни разу не вспоминал о «Цветах Амортенции». С конца прошлого года зелье словно выветрилось из головы и больше не беспокоило мыслями о загадочном свете. Это забвение словно ждало своего мига, чтобы вспыхнуть, словно лава из жерла вулкана. Вопреки нежеланию Гарри, в его памяти воскрешается непрошеное воспоминание. Оно появляется в самый странный момент, когда нет даже ни единого намёка на существование зелья.</p><p>Тогда Гарри обижается на Рона чуть сильнее. И ещё больше злится после их недружелюбного короткого разговора. Он злится на своих однокурсников, злится на Кубок, на того, кто кинул в него имя — злится на весь чёртов мир. Именно в тот момент Малфой вновь распускает свой длинный грязный язык. Наблюдая за тем, как тот спрыгивает с дерева, и глядя на его надменное лицо, Гарри и вспоминает тот мягкий розовый цвет, который должен был светиться у кого угодно, только не у этого подонка. Злость разрастается ещё сильнее, потому что Гарри надеялся получить возлюбленную, которая могла поддерживать его сейчас, но в результате лишь получил собственное отторжение от этой когда-то светлой мысли. Он не может поверить, что ещё год назад в голове его затесалась ненормальная мысль, что этот ублюдок может быть влюблён в него. Затем к этой злости прибавляется омерзение, стоит только услышать о споре отца и сына.</p><p>На этот раз Гарри не думает. Он следует своему гневу и выплёвывает всё, что думает о них двоих в лицо Малфоя — грубо и настолько уверенно, что от него в испуге отшатываются. Затем Гарри уходит прочь, не подозревая, что позади достают палочку и готовятся ударить заклятием ему в спину. Профессор Грюм, не желая терпеть подобную подлость, успевает наслать заклинание первым. Гарри оборачивается и с удовольствием наблюдает за приступом паники белого наглого хорька. Он смеётся вместе со всеми, когда Малфоя закидывают в брюки толстяка Крэбба, и считает, что этот урок вполне заслуженный.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После победы над драконом всё налаживается. Рон понимает, каким был придурком, а Гарри наслаждается минутами триумфа. После он осознаёт, что ему становится приятно внимание женского пола. Его популярность возрастает, и это раздражает чуть меньше, чем в прошлом году. Но среди этих девушек Гарри выделяет одну. Ловец команды Когтеврана Чжоу Чанг очень красива и умна. Он замечает, что в этом году чувства к ней становятся сильнее. Стоит только увидеть её, он робеет и выставляет себя полным идиотом. Гарри нравится смотреть на неё, и, когда она улыбается ему, у него каждый раз ёкает сердце. Он уверен, что она может увидеть исходящее от него розовое свечение амортенции, и ему становится интересно, увидит ли он его в ответ.<p>Словно прочитав его мысли, Гермиона садится рядом за обеденный стол и ставит перед ним знакомый фиал.</p><p>— Вот. Успешно прошло тестирование. Должно работать как надо.</p><p>— Так ты ещё не отказалась от этой идеи? — Гарри берет такое необходимое сейчас зелье и вертит его в руках.</p><p>— Почему бы не попробовать? Тем более у тебя сейчас к нему должен быть явный интерес, — с намёком говорит Гермиона, приподнимая бровь, и косится на стол Когтеврана. Гарри следит за её взглядом и вспыхивает, когда Чжоу смотрит на него и улыбается. Он едва не давится и улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя ещё большим идиотом. Взглянув на Гермиону, он ловит её понимающий взгляд и смущённо опускает голову.</p><p>— А у тебя есть кто-то определенный? — спрашивает он, неловко отпив тыквенного сока.</p><p>На этот раз неловко становится Гермионе. Улыбка сползает, а глаза на мгновение расширяются и бегают из стороны в сторону. Гарри уже знает, что она соврёт.</p><p>— Н-нет. Просто… интересно.</p><p>Гарри улыбается, но ничего не говорит, не желая смущать её ещё больше. Хотя ему безумно интересно, кто вдруг заинтересовал её.</p><p>— Скоро Святочный бал, — тихо добавляет Гермиона. — Это будет замечательно, если мы пойдём с тем, кто нам нравится и кому нравимся мы, правда?</p><p>Гарри представляет, как он танцует с Чжоу на балу, и в груди становится тепло.</p><p>— Да. Это было бы просто замечательно, — мечтательно соглашается он.</p><p>На следующий день Гарри готовится пригласить Чжоу Чанг на бал. Он нервничает и не находит себе места. Руки потеют, и их всё время приходится вытирать о жёсткую ткань джинс. Предыдущие попытки провалились из-за собственной застенчивости, и они с Роном так и остались без пары. Но теперь у Гарри есть зелье, и если увидеть желанный розовый свет — робость пропадёт сама собой. Он думает над этим осознанно и нескончаемо долго и в последний момент почему-то решает перенести всё на следующее утро. Просто чтобы поймать более подходящий случай. Весь оставшийся день Гарри корит себя за трусость, как корит себя и следующим, потому что так и не осмелился выполнить собственное обещание.</p><p>Бал неизбежно приближается, а пары у них с Роном всё так и нет. На их глазах Джордж без единого сомнения приглашает Анджелину Джонсон, и та соглашается так легко, что становится неловко. И Гарри решается.</p><p>Следующим утром он отправляет очередное письмо Сириусу и возвращается из совятни по заснеженной тропинке, ощущая в кармане легкую тяжесть флакона с зельем. Мысли его крутятся вокруг Чжоу и собственных слов, которые должны быть озвучены уверенно, без лишней запинки. Эти слова звучат в голове едва ли не сотни раз.</p><p>Свежий воздух насыщает легкие кислородом и волшебным образом добавляет уверенности. В какой-то момент Гарри останавливается у входа в замок, чтобы собраться с духом и наконец сделать этот маленький шаг навстречу к Чжоу. <i>«Давай же, не будь трусом»,</i> — думает Гарри и достает из кармана пузырёк. Он открывает колпачок и нервно облизывает губы, прежде чем сделать большой глоток. После того, как горькая жидкость попадает в желудок, становится легче. Пути назад уже нет, и остаётся только одно.</p><p>Гарри поднимается по лестнице и отряхивает ботинки от снега, прежде чем пройти через ворота. Он твёрдо намерен отыскать Чжоу и пригласить её на бал. Однако долго искать не приходится. Словно по мановению волшебной палочки, она появляется в проходе сама, и Гарри едва не сшибает её с ног. Встреча произошла неожиданная и приятная; Гарри вмиг смущается и улыбается ей как-то совсем по-ребячески, неловко переступая то вправо, то влево, когда снова преграждает ей путь. Он с наслаждением замечает, что и она смущена и так же робеет. В это самое мгновение улыбка Гарри медленно сползает, когда вдруг осознаёт: от Чжоу Чанг не исходит никакого света. Даже самого тусклого.</p><p>Гарри в оцепенении замирает на месте, чувствуя, как тяжело падает сердце и словно холодеет. Чжоу бросает на него последний взгляд из-под ресниц, прежде чем робко прошептать что-то о скользкой дорожке и уйти. Гарри не останавливает её и не приглашает на бал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гермиона находит его сидящим в Гриффиндорской гостиной поздней ночью. Она не отчитывает его, не велит идти в спальню, а мягко опускается рядом на пол перед камином и сочувственно смотрит.<p>— Ну, как дела? — едва слышно говорит она. — Ты не увидел, да?</p><p>Гарри поджимает губы, не пытаясь скрыть боль и обиду в глазах, и качает головой. Гермиона грустно вздыхает и привычно кладет голову на его плечо. Гарри пододвигается ближе и прислоняется щекой к её макушке. Так его сердцу становится немного теплее.</p><p>— Чжоу не последняя девушка, Гарри, — говорит Гермиона после долгого молчания. — Можно присмотреться и к кому-нибудь другому.</p><p>— А ты? Ты увидела?</p><p>Гермиона поднимает голову, смотрит на него и разочарованно качает головой.</p><p>— Не от того, кого хотела, — с трудом признаётся она, но затем тепло улыбается. — Но… есть тот, кому я действительно нравлюсь.</p><p>— Правда? — Гарри искренне радуется. Он боялся, что её постигнет такое же разочарование. — Тот, с кем ты идёшь на бал? — Гермиона робко кивает. — Не скажешь, кто он?</p><p>— Нет, — фыркает она. — Это сюрприз.</p><p>Гарри удивлённо вскидывает брови, но больше ни о чём не спрашивает.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сюрприз от Гермионы действительно оказался неожиданным. Её спутником оказывается знаменитый ловец из школы Дурмстранг Виктор Крам. Это изумляет не только его, но и Рона, явно не ожидавшего такого от своего любимого игрока. Гермиона выглядит изумительно в своём воздушном светло-лиловом платье, и Гарри вдруг понимает, как стремительно они взрослеют. Выбор Виктора Крама вполне обоснован и понятен. Гарри разделяет радость подруги и провожает их тёплым взглядом.<p>И затем он видит Чжоу. Она широко улыбается Седрику Диггори и подаёт ему руку. Вопреки испытанному ранее разочарованию, сердце предательски пропускает удар. Гарри не может перестать восхищаться Чжоу и всё так же любуется ей — её красотой и мягкими чертами.</p><p>Парвати Патил хватает его за руку, возвращая в реальность, и они идут в Большой зал вслед за остальными чемпионами и их парами. Гарри с ужасом озирается на толпу учеников, чьи взоры обращены на них, и начинает нервничать. А ещё он совсем не научился танцевать. Когда они останавливаются посреди зала, Гарри находится в ступоре, не понимая, что от него требуется.</p><p>— Гарри, возьми меня за талию, — шепчет Патил.</p><p>— Что? — Гарри в ужасе таращится на неё.</p><p>— Ну же! — шипит Патил, и Гарри повинуется, как только слышит первые звуки мелодии.</p><p>Движения получаются на автомате. Неуклюжие, неуверенные, но Гарри никогда не говорил, что обладает хоть какими-то танцевальными способностями. Всё идёт для него даже хорошо, пока он вдруг не замечает яркое-розовое свечение где-то со стороны. Сердце вздрагивает, и Гарри резко оборачивается. Толком не поняв, откуда исходит этот свет, он озирается по сторонам и движения его сбиваются, отчего его партнёрша недовольно бурчит.</p><p>— Чёрт, Гарри, — Парвати крепко сжимает его плечо и угрюмо смотрит, когда он в очередной раз сбивается.</p><p>— Прости, — наверное, в сотый раз извиняется Гарри и пытается сосредоточиться.</p><p>Он думает, что свет ему всего лишь померещился, и на некоторое время оставляет свои попытки. Но затем он хватает Парвати за талию, приподнимает в воздух и едва не роняет свою партнёршу, когда вдруг вновь замечает розовую кайму. На этот раз он не выпускает её из поля зрения, но всё ещё не видит её обладателя. Он делает пару шагов вправо, утягивая за собой негодующую партнершу, и наконец встречается взглядом с тем, кому принадлежит этот свет. Лицо Гарри вытягивается, и сердце вновь пульсирует, стуча по барабанным перепонкам. Он путается в собственных ногах и едва не падает, чудом не распластавшись на полу.</p><p>— Гарри! — возмущается Парвати. Гарри тихо бормочет извинения и косится на Малфоя, который всё это время наблюдал за ним. На лице слизеринца появляется усмешка, а в глазах будто пляшут чертята. Гарри отводит взгляд и растерянно смотрит на Патил. Нервно сглотнув, он пытается побороть собственное любопытство, но глаза его сами собой вновь возвращаются к школьному недругу. Кайма вокруг Малфоя не исчезает. Гарри невольно замечает, что свет её намного ярче, чем в прошлом году. Совершенно немыслимо.</p><p>Сосредоточиться Гарри больше не в силах. Патил надоедает его неуклюжесть, и они уходят с танцевальной зоны. Весь оставшийся вечер они с Роном сидят на стульях и наблюдают за танцующими, словно обезумевшие макаки, учениками. Рону отчего-то резко разонравился Крам. Гарри не вполне понимает, почему, и удивлённо смотрит на друга, когда тот вдруг упрекает подсевшую к ним счастливую Гермиону в предательстве. Разворачивающаяся перед ним ссора сбивает с толку, но он не смеет вмешиваться. Когда Гермиона уходит дальше танцевать с Крамом уже в расстроенных чувствах, Гарри приходится выслушивать порицания друга и дальше.</p><p>Затем Рон уходит за напитками и долго не возвращается. Гарри замечает его у танцевальной зоны, неодобрительно таращившегося на развлекающуюся пару. Гарри понимает, что остался один надолго. Вздохнув, он встаёт с места и, накинув на себя парадную мантию, выходит во двор.</p><p>На улице идёт снег и пахнет свежестью. Гарри то и дело натыкается на целующиеся парочки и, хмурясь, переходит с одного места на другое. Он приваливается плечом к стене и смотрит на луну, высившуюся высоко в небе. Где-то в районе груди Гарри чувствует странное беспокойство. Ощущение тревоги и приближающейся беды уже хорошо знакомы ему, но когда это всё мешается в одну кучу с примесью какого-то нового смятения, Гарри становится сложно разобраться в самом себе. Ему есть, чего бояться, и есть наиболее важные вещи, о которых стоит переживать. Он не хочет, чтобы влюблённый Малфой являлся одной из них. Ему, вроде, и всё равно, но есть что-то в этом всём такое, что возбуждало его любопытство. Возможно, ему просто не нравится вся эта путаница. Гарри всё ещё считает, что зелье ошибается, и на этот раз старается просто не обращать внимания.</p><p>Вдоволь надышавшись свежим воздухом, Гарри решает вернуться на бал. Он разворачивается, идёт к воротам и остолбеневает, широко распахнувшимися глазами уставившись на слизеринца. Драко Малфой уверенно-развязной походкой идёт навстречу. Он выходит на крыльцо, затем поднимает свой вечно надменный взгляд и застывает на месте, растерянно глядя на парня перед собой.</p><p>Подобная реакция удивляет Гарри. Ему ещё не приходилось наблюдать за его молчаливым присутствием с намёком на явное любопытство. Он во все глаза смотрит на Малфоя и не может сказать ничего ядовитого или хотя бы сдвинуться с места. Он просто стоит и смотрит, как ярко мерцает ореол вокруг него. Затем Малфой вдруг прерывает их зрительный контакт и медленно скользит взглядом по его телу. Гарри смущается от внезапного внимания к его одежде и нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, желая спрятаться. Он ждёт какой-нибудь колкости и уже отыскивает в голове хоть какие-нибудь оскорбительные слова, но Малфой только хмыкает и продолжает путь.</p><p> — С дороги. Чемпион, — насмешливо тянет слизеринец и задевает Гарри плечом. Гарри оборачивается и недовольно смотрит ему вслед. Он хочет по привычке разозлиться и бросить что-нибудь едкое в ответ, но розовое свечение всё ещё сбивает с толку.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри испытующе смотрит на братьев Уизли и ждёт объяснений.<p>— Да. Действительно есть такой побочный эффект, — признаётся, наконец, Джордж. — Но он совсем не опасен. Максимум через неделю зелье полностью прекращает действие.</p><p>— Странно, что этот побочный эффект отражается именно на тебе, — добавляет Фред, проверяя свою экипировку загонщика. — Такое бывало, конечно, в прошлом году, но всего-то пару раз и недолго.</p><p>— А вот это уже надо у вас спросить: почему действие вашего зелья так долго проходит только у меня?</p><p>— Возможно, потому что все чувства — обман и большинство свой цвет так и не увидели? Как знать, может, вас таких много, но им до сих пор не свезло об этом узнать.</p><p>Гарри закусывает губу и хмурится. В голове проскальзывает неутешительная мысль, что если бы не Малфой, он бы тоже так и не увидел никакого цвета. Гарри колеблется, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.</p><p>— А зелье может… реагировать на другие чувства?</p><p>Фред и Джордж одновременно вскидывают головы, прекращая колдовать над своей формой, и заинтересованно смотрят на ловца своей команды.</p><p>— Например? — в унисон спрашивают они.</p><p>— Ну… — Гарри робеет и нервно облизывает губы. — Например, зелье может светиться от сильных отрицательных эмоций? Вроде… ненависти, — он отводит взгляд и с напряжением ждёт ответа.</p><p>— Ну нет, — фыркает Джордж.</p><p>— Этого однозначно не может быть, — отзывается Фред.</p><p>— Почему вы так уверены? — возмущается Гарри, готовый отстаивать свою безупречную теорию.</p><p>— Потому что на начальном этапе был ещё один цвет — красный. Он и выявлял того, кто тебя презирает. Но мы усердно трудились, чтобы убрать его долой. Кому захочется знать, что тебя ненавидят? «Цвета Амортенции» создан только для любви, и никакой ненависти он выявить не может. Мы гарантируем это.</p><p>Теория Гарри рассыпается вдребезги. И что ему теперь думать? Малфой, что, и впрямь влюблён в него? В Гарри Поттера? Если это так, то проявляет свою любовь тот самым отвратительным образом, что вновь говорит о нём как о паршивом человеке. Меньше всего Гарри нужна его любовь. Он не чувствует от неё никакой радости. Его сознанию всё ещё трудно поверить в то, что это всё правда. <i>Он не хочет, чтобы это было правдой.</i> Своим поведением и высокомерием Малфой испортил даже такое нежное и светлое чувство, как любовь.</p><p>— Кстати. Кто это так запал на тебя, а? — голос Фреда вторгается в его мысли, и Гарри вскидывает голову, растерянно глядя на него. — Неужели кому-то нравятся низкие очкарики, которые всё время влипают в неприятности?</p><p>Фред и Джордж ехидно поглядывают на него, играя бровями, и Гарри закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Не ваше дело, — он встаёт и уходит прочь, пока шутки братьев Уизли не загнали его больное воображение в могилу.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Время пролетает быстротечно и совсем незаметно. Не успевает Гарри оглянуться, как близится следующий этап соревнования Кубка Трёх Волшебников. Гарри злится на себя и злится на мысли, которые отвлекают его от важной миссии — разгадать загадку яйца. Он нехотя замечает, что стал думать о Малфое непозволительно много. Он изредка косится на него, наблюдает и принимает своё негодование как должное. Несмотря на полученные ответы, всё не стало «понятнее». Всё стало намного запутаннее. Ему хочется вернуть время вспять и никогда не пить это «всезнающее» зелье. Он не желает думать о Малфое. Не желает знать, что этот ублюдок с какой-то стати в него влюблён. Это полный абсурд, и этот абсурд никак не укладывается в голове. В конце концов Гарри решает, что его терзания напрасны. Малфой ничего не знает о любви. Это глупое розовое свечение не значит ровным счётом ничего. «Цвета Амортенции» — закрытая тема. Он больше не собирается пить это зелье когда-либо ещё.<div class="center">
  <p>-5-</p>
</div>Есть ли что-то более ужасное, чем смерть? Гарри считает — нет. Смерть забрала у него слишком много. Волан-де-Морт в её обличье ходит по пятам и заставляет смотреть, как погибают люди. Гарри всё больше ощущает в себе чувство ненависти. Злости. Он хочет отомстить. Убить. Гарри никогда не будет счастлив, пока жив Волан-де-Морт.<p>Смерть Седрика Диггори и возвращение Волан-де-Морта меняют что-то в Гарри. Он сломлен, потерян и как никогда готов действовать. С каждым днём ярость в нём усиливается, словно жерло вулкана, готовое вот-вот взорваться. Молчание Гермионы и Рона подливает масла в огонь. Он искренне не понимает, почему никому нет до него дела. Это он был на том чёртовом кладбище, это он сражался с Волан-де-Мортом. Он в полной мере готов покончить с этим, но никто, кажется, не хочет ему в этом помочь. Все хотят бороться без него, и его подкинули, как ненужный балласт, Дурслям. Гарри чувствует себя преданным и бесполезным. Он злится даже на своих близких друзей. О нём вспоминают только благодаря нападению дементоров.</p><p>После Гарри попадает на площадь Гриммо. Встреча с Сириусом лишь на короткое время успокаивает его, затем вновь появляется неконтролируемая злость. Все пытаются скрыть что-то от него, не посвящают в планы, действуют так, будто это его вовсе не касается. К этим переживаниям добавилось ещё и предстоящее слушание. Гарри боится, что его исключат из школы. Он искренне надеется, что в таком случае всё же сможет остаться жить с Сириусом. Кажется, только он понимает его. Только он поддерживает его инициативу вступить в Орден и биться с Тёмным Лордом и его армией. И даже в этом полном гнили доме Гарри будет чувствовать себя лучше, чем с Дурслями.</p><p>Когда слушание проходит для него успешно, Гарри чувствует облегчение. Одной проблемой становится меньше, и теперь осталось разобраться с другими, более важными.</p><p>Как оказалось, Министерство не верит ему: его с Дамблдором обвиняют во лжи. «Ежедневный пророк» сообщил об этом всей магической Британии на первой полосе газеты. Возвращение в Хогвартс впервые совсем не радостное событие для Гарри. Обида на молчание друзей всё ещё не проходит до конца, и он вновь ощущает эту тянущую пустоту в груди. Он уже подозревает, что этот учебный год будет не из простых. Но Гарри надеется, что его сокурсники не поверят в весь этот бред Пророка. Это было бы логично и справедливо, ведь он учится с ними бок о бок не один год. Они должны знать его — верить ему, а не Пророку. Однако Гарри замечает на себе косые взгляды ещё в поезде. Надежда неумолимо начинает угасать, а злость сроднилась с ним так, что начинает течь по венам. И среди всего этого хаоса вновь появляется Малфой, который просто не может не позлорадствовать.</p><p>— Странно, что Министерство позволяет тебе разгуливать на свободе, Поттер, — Гарри слышит знакомый голос и крепко сжимает кулаки. — Радуйся, пока можешь! Наверняка для тебя в Азкабане уже готовят камеру!</p><p>Гарри не понимает, от чего так завёлся. Малфой всегда злословит, из его рта выливается лишь тонна грязи. Однако на этот раз тот наклоняется слишком близко и его ядовитые слова задевают бушующую в нём бурю. Гарри срывается вперёд, желая вмазать по лицу ублюдка, но его удерживает Рон, а Малфой отскакивает и ошалело смотрит, явно не ожидая такой агрессивной реакции. Слизеринец быстро приходит в себя и хмуро оглядывает школьного врага, поправляя пиджак. Затем Гарри видит, как он трусливо уходит, и ненавидит одно его жалкое существование.</p><p>— Что я говорил? Чёртов псих! — доносится до него, и Гарри закипает.</p><p>— Держись от меня подальше!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Последние капли надежды на доверие однокурсников рухнули, стоило войти за ворота Хогвартса. Гарри наблюдает на себе подозрительные взгляды, слышит шепотки за спиной, и ему то и дело попадается на глаза газета с красноречивым названием статьи «Мальчик-который-лжёт».<p>Министерство вторгается в дела Хогвартса, Дамблдор не обращает на него внимания, Гарри ссорится с Симусом и Дином, ему приходится отрабатывать наказание у Амбридж, оставляющее на руке болезненный шрам, и ещё каждую ночь ему снятся кошмары. Он срывает злость на друзьях, чувствует себя виноватым, но в то же время винит всех окружающих. Гарри кажется, что он сходит с ума. Он одинок как никогда. Ему некому рассказать о своих переживаниях, кроме Сириуса.</p><p>Так он чувствует себя, пока не разговаривает с чудной Луной Лавгуд, которая открывает ему глаза и толкает в нужном направлении. Гарри наконец понимает, <i>насколько</i> нуждается в своих друзьях. Он осознаёт, насколько глупы его обиды, ведь Рон и Гермиона прошли с ним многое. И теперь, когда они нужны ему больше всего, он сам от них отворачивается. И действительно, когда он отпускает обиду и возвращается к своим друзьям, ему становится намного легче.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жизнь в Хогвартсе полностью меняется с назначением Долорес Амбридж на пост генерального инспектора. Свод нелепых правил и оценивание учителей держат всех в напряжении. И страшнее всего то, что никто из учеников Хогвартса ничему не учится. Гарри должен бороться. Они все должны учиться защищать себя, быть готовыми к атаке в любую минуту. И тогда Гермиона решает создать их собственный отряд.<p>Гарри не верит, что кто-нибудь согласится присоединиться к ним, тем более, когда их будет обучать он сам. Их пришлось убеждать, и хоть он до последнего сомневался, за ними последовали. И среди первых откликнулась Чжоу Чанг. Он с замиранием сердца отмечает, что она осталась такой же красивой и вызывает в нём всё тот же трепет.</p><p>Скоро Гарри замечает, что все слухи о нём остаются в прошлом. Всё больше и больше людей начинали доверять ему. Ему нравилось, что его слушали, нравилось, как серьезно отнёсся «Отряд Дамблдора» к тренировкам по защите, он искренне гордился их каждым успехом. И ему определённо нравилось находиться рядом с Чжоу. Возможно, он может опять ошибаться, но ему кажется, теперь в её глазах появилось что-то более теплое.</p><p>Однажды ему в голову приходит очередная мысль выпить «Цвета Амортенции». Но страх разочароваться в очередной раз останавливает его от необдуманных действий. Сердце бьётся от каждого её взгляда и улыбки, в груди теплится надежда, и он не будет убивать её так скоро. Гарри наслаждается каждым мгновением, упивается её вниманием, пока, наконец, перед Рождеством не получает самый лучший подарок — поцелуй Чжоу.</p><p>— У вас есть ещё… «Цвета Амортенции»? — Гарри нервно облизывает губы, но старается держаться уверенно. Фред и Джордж отрываются от своего эссе и переглядываются.</p><p>— Вообще-то наше производство временно приостановлено, — отвечает Фред. — Амбридж конфисковала все наши вредилки. Но у нас в запасе есть забастовочные завтраки, если надо.</p><p>— То есть, никак не достать? — Гарри старается выглядеть менее разочарованным, чем есть на самом деле.</p><p>Братья вновь переглядываются, и на их лицах появляются понимающие усмешки.</p><p>— Ну если тебе <i>так</i> надо, то мы можем сделать эксклюзивно для нашего избранного, только бы он не страдал от любви.</p><p>— Правда? — Гарри игнорирует последние слова и улыбается.</p><p>— Ты помог нам с деньгами для нашего магазина, это самое малое, что мы можем сделать для тебя, Гарри.</p><p>Братья велели ему подождать две недели, пока зелье готовится. За это время Гарри сотни раз убеждает себя, что «Цвета Амортенции» ему вовсе ни к чему, и столько же раз решительно желает узнать всё наверняка. Он хочет такую же сильную и крепкую любовь, какая была у его родителей. И если Чжоу не испытывает к нему и половины из этой любви, то она совсем не та, которая ему нужна. Эта мысль становится решающей, когда зелье, наконец, попадает ему в руки. Точнее, упаковка из шести флаконов с эмблемой «Цветов Амортенции».</p><p>— Мне нужен был всего один, — Гарри с недоумением смотрит на братьев, не понимая такой щедрости.</p><p>— Пользуйся, — добродушно ухмыляется Фред. — Кто знает, когда мы сможем выпустить их снова.</p><p>Гарри понимающе кивает и благодарно улыбается.</p><p>На сей раз Гарри не ходит вокруг да около. Он волнуется, но в то же время решителен как никогда. В конце концов, есть вещи и похуже, чем невзаимные чувства.</p><p>Уже вечером Гарри стоит перед появившейся дверью Выручай-комнаты и взволнованно вертит в руках пузырёк. Он знает, что все уже собрались и ждут его, но всё медлит, всё ещё отчётливо помня предыдущий печальный опыт с зельем. Наконец он делает решающий вздох и пьёт содержимое флакона. Чувствуя нервное покалывание в животе, Гарри отворяет дверь и проходит внутрь.</p><p>Весь «Отряд Дамблдора» в сборе и уже оттачивает заклинания, выученные на прошлой неделе. Гарри медленно ходит по комнате, здоровается в ответ на радостные приветствия и ищет взглядом Чжоу. Та находится в самом дальнем конце комнаты со своей подругой. Гарри замирает на месте, и его наполняет чувство радости, когда он наблюдает за тем, как вокруг милой сердцу Когтевранки формируется светло-розовый ореол. Он широко улыбается, ощущая волну воодушевления, но затем вдруг это чувство медленно притупляется, и с его губ медленно сползает улыбка. Гарри вдруг понимает, что рад он… недостаточно. Случись это в прошлом году, он был бы счастлив как никогда, но сейчас в нём что-то меняется. Это приводит в замешательство, и Гарри искренне не может понять самого себя.</p><p>Во время тренировки он чувствует себя растерянным и затем совершает ещё одно открытие — Джинни Уизли тоже светилась мягким розовым светом. Это удивляет, однако он не придаёт этому никакого значения и ещё долго не вспоминает об этом.</p><p>После того случая Гарри смотрит на Чжоу иначе. Он всё ещё видит её красоту, чувствует к ней что-то, однако уже не знает, что именно. Окончательно все чувства исчезают разом, как только «Отряд Дамблдора» рассекречивают. Он испытывает глубокое разочарование, когда видит Чжоу у разрушенной стены Выручай-комнаты, затем переводит взгляд на удерживающего её Малфоя и наблюдает за его высокомерным превосходством. В это момент Гарри думает, что от его розового света не осталось и следа. Разве кто-то может любить и причинять любимому человеку вред? Разве кто-то может любить и ненавидеть? Подобные вопросы не оставляют его в покое весь следующий день. Впервые Гарри намеренно пьёт зелье и идёт на совместный со слизеринцами урок Трансфигурации. Лишь ненадолго он замирает у входа в аудиторию, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, откуда берётся это смятение, как и не понимает, зачем именно хочет видеть Малфоя под действием зелья. Тем не менее, Гарри открывает дверь и проходит в класс. Он старается вести себя обычно, идёт к своему месту и словно невзначай поднимает глаза и внезапно видит, что Малфой смотрит на него. Их взгляды сталкиваются, и Гарри невольно замирает на месте.</p><p>Направляясь в класс с действующим зельем, Гарри искренне был убеждён, что не увидит никакого света. И у него точно не возникло даже самого маленького предположения, что цвет Драко Малфоя станет ещё ярче.</p><p>Гарри обескураженно выдыхает и смотрит в насмешливые глаза, полные заносчивого презрения. Малфой усмехается; неровный стук собственного сердца знакомо раздаётся в ушах. Оно быстро затихает, и Гарри замечает, как неприязнь к этому человеку только усиливается в нём. Он чувствует себя грязным от этой безжалостной, неблагодарной «любви».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-6-</p>
</div>Гарри не знает, в какой момент перестал бояться смерти. Всю его жизнь она непоколебимо забирала у него близких людей. Она желала, чтобы он остался один. Навеки. Стоит только дыре в груди немного затянуться, как она обрывает нить и швы неминуемо расходятся, разрывая ещё не тронутую часть души на части. После смерти Сириуса у Гарри опускаются руки. В один миг он лишается семьи, которую ещё не успел должным образом обрести. Все время его не покидает одна-единственная мысль — он должен был провести это лето вместе с Сириусом. В его новом доме. Как настоящая семья. Волан-де-Морт вновь забрал у него эту возможность. Сколько людей ещё осталось без семьи по его вине? Гарри не хочет, чтобы подобное случалось с кем-либо ещё, и собирается с духом. У него есть Рон и Гермиона, семья Уизли, у него есть люди, готовые бороться рядом с ним плечом к плечу. Чему он научился в прошлом году в битве с Волан-де-Мортом в его голове, так это тому, что в одиночку эту войну не победить. Ему есть, что терять. Его лишили семьи, но он всё ещё не одинок.<p>Гарри искренне рад возвращению в Нору. Он идёт по полю в размокших ботинках и видит дом, в котором ему всегда рады. Там тепло и уютно, и, когда его обнимает Джинни, он чувствует, что вернулся туда, где его любят. Он отрывается от её крепких объятий, смотрит на рыжеволосую девушку и с удивлением замечает, какой красивой она стала. Образ мягкого розового света вспыхивает в голове, и Гарри ощущает знакомый, но уже позабытый трепет в груди. Он не успевает толком прочувствовать его, как в его объятия врывается Гермиона. Гарри скучал по друзьям сильнее, чем думал.</p><p>Среди всего хаоса на мрачном теперь «Косом переулке» братья Уизли всё же открывают свой магазин Всевозможных Вредилок. Гарри считает его поразительным. Среди товаров он видит и «Цвета Амортенции». К счастью, ему не приходится закупаться ими на виду у всех. Рон бы только посмеялся над этим, именно поэтому Гарри всегда прячет упаковку зелья в самом низу чемодана. Среди прочего любовного зелья обнаруживается ещё одно — приворотное. Гермиона и Джинни заинтересованно поглядывают на него. Сердце Гарри падает, когда он слышит от братьев, что Джинни встречается с Дином Томасом. Мягкий розовый цвет Джинни Уизли, увы, продержался недолго. Он старается не придавать значения своему разочарованию.</p><p>Как только все товары были рассмотрены и изучены, они с Роном и Гермионой проходят по безжизненной аллее и с тоской смотрят на пустые разрушенные магазины, которые все когда-то посещали. Они проходят в лавку волшебных палочек Олливандера и с тоской смотрят на опустошенные полки. Гарри вспоминает тот день, когда выбирал свою первую палочку в ещё новом для него мире, и это воспоминание отдаётся печалью в сердце. Он хочет видеть это место прежним — ярким, вселяющим веру. В этот момент они замечают за окном тех, кого не ожидали увидеть. Вся грусть испаряется в мгновение, и появляется гнев.</p><p>Любому, кто увидел бы Малфоя со своей матерью, стало бы сразу ясно, что те что-то замышляют. Гарри с друзьями безмолвно следуют за ними и скрываются на крыше в попытке что-нибудь рассмотреть. То, чему они стали свидетелями, не говорит должным образом ни о чём конкретном. Однако Гарри знает Малфоя достаточно долго, и все нутро кричит ему, что тот связан с тёмными делами. Ему не нужны доказательства, чтобы быть уверенным — Малфой теперь один из Пожирателей. Он с теми, кто разрушает всё хорошее на этом чёртовом свете. Ненависть в нём пробуждается, словно феникс из пепла.</p><p>Когда Гарри говорит друзьям о своём умозаключении, те ему не верят. Это кажется ему глупым. Они недооценивают подлость Малфоя. Они совершенно его не знают. Уж точно не так, как знает его Гарри. Даже будучи «влюблённым», Малфой не способен на какие-либо нежные чувства и подвиги. И несмотря на недоверие к его убеждению со стороны друзей, Гарри не собирается отступать. Он сам всё выяснит и, когда сделает это, помешает Малфою во что бы то ни стало.</p><p>Гарри столь решителен, что хватает свою мантию и выходит из купе. Он идёт к вагону, где сидят слизеринцы, и видит там Малфоя в окружении своей свиты. Он смотрит на своего школьного врага, видит, как тот кладет свои вещи на багажную полку, и уже знает, что делать. Одной щепотки «Порошка мгновенной тьмы» из магазина братьев Уизли хватает, чтобы погрузить вагон во тьму. Вокруг слышатся крики, кто-то безуспешно пытается вызвать люмос, и в этой суматохе Гарри успевает пройти к нужным местам и забраться в багажный отсек, прежде чем пыль растворяется.</p><p>Затаив дыхание, он цепляется взглядом за Малфоя, который подозрительно озирается по сторонам, и молит, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Гарри отмечает, что слизеринец стал слишком подозрительным. Тот, кому нечего скрывать, ведёт себя намного свободнее. Особенно такой, как Малфой.</p><p>— Ну же, Драко, сядь! Скоро будем в Хогвартсе, — говорит Паркинсон, и Малфой слушается, хотя всё ещё с подозрением оглядывается. Как только слизеринец садится на место, он расслабляется, и Гарри внимательно прислушивается, когда тот начинает свою тираду.</p><p>— Хогвартс — жалкое подобие школы, — презрительно морщится Малфой. — Я скорее бы сбросился с башни, чем проучился там ещё два года.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хмурится Паркинсон. Гарри поджимает губы, тоже желая услышать ответ.</p><p>— Через год мне вряд ли придётся тратить своё время на уроки.</p><p>Сердце Гарри усердно стучит о грудную клетку, когда он понимает, что только что услышал. Забини скептически смеётся, и Малфой одаривает его гневным взглядом. Очевидно, тот тоже не очень верит в то, что какой-то жалкий школьник пригодится в услужении Волан-де-Морту. Тем более, такой трусливый.</p><p>— Веселишься, Блейз? — едко выплёвывает Малфой. — Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.</p><p>Гарри выдыхает и взволнованно ёрзает на месте. Он не услышал прямых ответов, но и этого хватит с лихвой, чтобы быть уверенным: Малфой — один из них. И от этого знания отчего-то не становится легче.</p><p>Весь оставшийся путь Малфой больше не говорит ни слова. Он с вечным свойственным ему пренебрежением смотрит в окно, а Гарри всё вглядывается в его лицо и недоумевает, каким образом «Цвета Амортенции» нашло в этом холодном сердце хоть каплю теплоты. Гарри никогда этого не поймёт. <i>Малфой никогда не даст понять</i>, потому что это чертовски сбивает с толку, когда зелье указывает на признаки чувств, однако этот человек сшибает тебя петрификусом и безжалостно бьёт ногой в лицо. Гарри парализован и не ощущает никакой боли. Он слышит, как хрустит собственный нос, видит над собой ликующего Малфоя, явно довольного тем, что рассекретил его, но даже временный паралич не мешает Гарри ощутить болезненный укол в сердце.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сложно сказать, когда Гарри вдруг стал так одержим Малфоем. Никто не понимает желания разоблачить его. Никто не хочет помочь ему в этом. Поэтому Гарри тихо следит за ним: наблюдает издалека и ждёт очередной подлости. Он замечает, что Малфой становится необычайно тих. По большей части тот словно печален и у него не находится прежнего задора оскорблять всех вокруг и в частности Гарри. Кажется, кроме него, никто не замечает этой странности в нём. Но среди всего этого преследования, как бы Гарри этому ни противился, мысли его с постоянной периодичностью возвращаются к «Цветам Амортенции». Он не желает этого признавать, и, как бы ни было прискорбно, зелье неотвратимо стало ассоциироваться у него с Малфоем. Поэтому, когда он слышит слово «Амортенция» на уроке зельеварения, сердце пропускает удар и панически забивается в грудной клетке.<p>Когда Гермиона озвучивает истинное назначение чистой «Амортенции», Гарри невольно косится на Малфоя. Тот кажется погруженным в свои мрачные мысли, однако Гарри замечает едва видимое шевеление ноздрей и понимает, что тот, как и все в классе, улавливает запахи того, что ему нравится. Сам Гарри слишком отвлечён своим иррациональным любопытством, чтобы что-либо разобрать. В этот момент, по непонятным причинам, его интересует лишь одно: какие ароматы выделяет для Малфоя «Амортенция»? Есть ли среди них запах Гарри?</p><p>Словно услышав его вопрос, Малфой поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. У Гарри против воли сбивается дыхание. Он ощущает себя неловко, словно пойманный с поличным вор, но когда лицо Малфоя морщится в презрении, Гарри вновь чувствует себя полным идиотом. Он хмурится в ответ и резко отворачивается, порицая себя за собственные мысли. Малфой может ощущать аромат только тёмных вещей. Он скорее услышит вонь своего излюбленного Волан-де-Морта, чем запах Гарри.</p><p>Помимо Малфоя, у него всё ещё хватает забот. Дамблдор поручает ему сблизиться с профессором Слизнортом, и Гарри берётся за это дело ответственно. Он понимает, что если это так важно для Дамблдора, значит, ему действительно следует постараться и открыть тайну, которую так отчаянно хранит новый преподаватель зелий.</p><p>Капитанство сборной по квиддичу становится для Гарри обузой. Он впервые не рад игре, как никогда рассеян и только и думает о поручении Дамблдора и о Малфое. От всех этих пагубных мыслей его отвлекает лишь Джинни. Гарри уже был влюблён однажды и уже знает причину своего волнения, когда та находится рядом, или почему его сердце замирает от одного лишь её взгляда и улыбки. Его огорчает лишь одно — он влюбился слишком поздно. Джинни встречается с Дином, и ревность жжёт его изнутри, когда он видит их целующимися. Он до сих пор не знает, пропал ли цвет амортенции Джинни окончательно и бесповоротно, но отчего-то связываться с зельем вновь Гарри не решается. Затем ему вдруг становится интересно: что, если Джинни Уизли увидит его цвет?</p><p>Подобная мысль приходит неожиданно и внезапно, когда «Цвета Амортенции» вдруг становятся в центре внимания и едва не каждый второй ученик Хогвартса уже знает о нём. Слухи пошли сразу же, когда одна из третьекурсниц Пуффендуя говорит всем, что видела некий зеленый свет, исходящий от ученика из Гриффиндора. Гарри внимает этим слухам лишь от того, что не понимает, о каком таком зелёном свете идёт речь. Ажиотаж вокруг возрастает с каждым днём, и он только и слышит, как едва ли не каждая девчушка Хогвартса мечтает тоже когда-нибудь увидеть именно этот цвет. И после одного из подобных разговоров между Джинни и Полумной Гарри подсаживается к Гермионе в библиотеке.</p><p>— Почему все так всполошились? О каком зелёном свете все говорят?</p><p>Гермиона отрывается от своего эссе и смотрит на него, ничуть не удивившись вопросу.</p><p>— И ты слышал? — фыркает она, после чего возвращает перо в чернильницу и складывает руки на столе. — После того, как близнецы Уизли открыли свой магазин, они поведали небольшую тайну «Цветов Амортенции». Они держали это в секрете, пока наконец не нашли того, на ком был успешно проведён опыт. — Гарри недоуменно хмурится и заинтересованно кивает. — Оказывается, зелье называется «Цвет<i>ами</i>» неспроста. Зелье имеет не один, а два цвета. Слишком сложный бонус от братьев.</p><p>— Зелёный цвет? — заинтригованно спрашивает Гарри. — И что он значит?</p><p>— Степень любви, только более высокая. — Брови Гарри ползут вверх от удивления, а сердце непроизвольно дёргается в груди. — Это значит, что кто-то любит тебя просто за то, что ты — это ты. Со всеми недостатками и ошибками. Ему даже ничего не нужно взамен. Он будет доволен и тем, что ты просто счастлив. Человек должен полностью осознать и принять свои чувства, чтобы этот цвет проявился.</p><p>Слова Гермионы проникают куда-то вглубь сознания и закрепляются там. Услышанное поражает Гарри, и у него появляются сомнения, что когда-нибудь забудет о них. Он уже знает, что они будут раздаваться в ушах эхом вновь и вновь, пока он не увидит воочию этот самый зелёный свет. Именно в то мгновение зелёный свет ассоциируется у него с его родителями. Он уверен, что именно этот цвет они бы увидели в глазах друг друга.</p><p>Способен ли Гарри полюбить кого-то <i>настолько</i> сильно? <i>Способен ли кто-то полюбить его настолько сильно?</i> Он до боли кусает губу, желая сейчас же получить ответы.</p><p>Из мыслей его выводит ироничный голос Гермионы.</p><p>— Хотя знаешь, не стоит верить всем этим слухам. Многие не верят ни одному слову этой Хейди.</p><p>— Почему? — Гарри недоуменно хмурится, искренне не понимая, почему кто-то не может увидеть этот цвет.</p><p>— Потому что она ученица третьего курса, Гарри. Утверждает, что в неё влюблён ученик из пятого. Скажи, ты правда думаешь, что в таком возрасте ученики способны на такую любовь? — Гермиона вздёргивает бровь и смотрит насмешливо. Гарри понимает, о чём она говорит, и с сожалением признает её правоту. — Они увидят зеленый цвет, возможно, только после двадцати лет брака, — продолжает Гермиона и возвращается к написанию своего эссе. — Если, конечно, цвет совсем… — Гермиона вдруг осекается на полуслове и с ужасом смотрит на друга. — О, Боже!</p><p>— Что? — Гарри озадаченно смотрит на неё, не понимая, что повергло её в такой шок, и для верности оборачивается, но ничего страшного у себя за спиной не видит.</p><p>— Я только что поняла, насколько это зелье ужасно, — наконец выговаривает Гермиона. Гарри наклоняется чуть вперёд и ждёт объяснений. — Если его будут принимать женатые пары и не увидят ничего… О, Боже! — вновь восклицает она. Поняв ход её мыслей, Гарри весело улыбается. — Надо прекратить это немедленно! Это зелье способно разрушить сотни семей!</p><p>— Разве это не к лучшему? Кому понравится жить с человеком, который тебя даже не любит?</p><p>— Гарри, это ужасно! Представь, что ты живешь с человеком долгие годы, затем пьешь зелье и не видишь ничего! Разве тебе не будет больно? Или же у тебя жена и дети, а ты уже не любишь её, но не хочешь разрушать семью, что тогда?</p><p>Неведомые острые когти впиваются изнутри в грудную клетку и больно царапают. Гарри неприятны подобные мысли. Он не хочет жену, которую сможет со временем разлюбить или которая перестанет любить его. Он мечтает совсем о другой семье.</p><p>— Разве тебе самой не интересно? — Гарри быстро меняет тему и с любопытством смотрит на подругу. — Ты не хочешь когда-нибудь увидеть этот самый зелёный цвет?</p><p>Гермиона заметно напрягается, но упорно делает вид, что всё ещё увлечена эссе.</p><p>— Я повзрослела, Гарри. Эти глупости мне больше ни к чему. Я ведь и сама вполне могу понять, нравлюсь кому-нибудь или нет.</p><p>Гарри внимательно смотрит на неё и легко улавливает, что она лукавит. Понимание приходит само собой: она не хочет вновь разочароваться. Ему довелось испытать это отвратное чувство, и поэтому не позволяет себе интересоваться, кто именно причина её расстройства. Он долго смотрит на подругу, но, к сожалению, понимает, что не может догадаться.</p><p>Позже всему Хогвартсу всё же становится известно: третьекурсница с Пуффендуя соврала, а её «возлюбленный» начинает встречаться с кем-то из своего курса. Тема «Цветов Амортенции» в школе постепенно сходит на нет. Но у самого Гарри получается отпустить её только к зиме. С новой мощной волной Малфой врывается в его мысли. История с проклятым ожерельем и заклятой империусом Кэти Белл даёт понять — всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. И он полностью уверен в том, чьих рук это дело. Однако друзья всё ещё не соглашаются с ним, и даже профессор Макгонагалл не слышит его. Гарри искренне не понимает: почему никто не верит, что Малфой способен на подобное?</p><p>После того случая Гарри начинает следить за каждым его шагом. Он смотрит на точку Малфоя на Карте Мародёров и видит, что тот расхаживает из стороны в сторону, очевидно, не находя себе места. Тот замышляет что-то недоброе. Гарри знает это. Он видит это в его поведении так же отчётливо, как видел когда-то вокруг него ярко-розовый свет.</p><p>Когда Рон вдруг спрашивает, что такого Дин нашёл в Джинни, Гарри действительно задумывается. Он может легко сказать, что она красивая, умная и веселая. Точно так же он думал в прошлом году о Чжоу. Гарри вдруг испугался, что теперешняя влюблённость может пропасть так же легко — по щелчку пальцев. Такое случилось однажды, почему бы этому не повториться? И тогда, как и говорила Гермиона, он вернётся домой, но его света больше никто никогда не увидит. Гарри хочет сиять ярко всегда.</p><p>Он успокаивает себя тем, что Джинни вовсе не похожа на Чжоу. Она не способна на предательство. Она добрая, светлая и яркая. И она принадлежит Дину Томасу. Гарри старается принять это, игнорируя колющую сердце ревность.</p><p>Все эти переживания разделяет с ним Гермиона. Гарри, погруженный в свои проблемы, всё это время не осознавал до конца, насколько сильно её желание увидеть свой цвет амортенции. Он понимает это лишь тогда, когда видит её тихо плачущей, сидя на холодных ступеньках. Когда она прижимается щекой к его плечу и крепко сжимает руку, Гарри мечтает, чтобы она когда-нибудь увидела зеленый цвет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В течение пяти лет учёбы в Хогвартсе Малфой всегда был громким. Его язвительные слова всегда касались ушей Гарри. Поэтому тишина в этом году и настораживает. Он всё тот же надменный, злой и жалкий. Но каждый раз, когда Гарри видит его, невольно чувствует исходящий от него страх. Этот Малфой всё время находится в своих мыслях: он задумчив и по большей части молчалив. Гарри так часто смотрит на него, что начинает привыкать к какой-то странной грусти в его глазах. Но Гарри не уверен, что это именно грусть.<p>В какой-то момент он задумывается о судьбе школьного врага. Он вспоминает, что его отец находится в Азкабане, рассуждает о том, принял бы Малфой метку, не родись в семье Пожирателей смерти и, самое главное, хочет ли тот на самом деле служить Волан-де-Морту? Ответ на этот вопрос Гарри получает, когда стоит в коридоре и слышит его разговор со Снейпом. Он даже не понимает, почему так разочаровывается, услышав заносчивые слова о порученном задании и о том, как его «избрал» Волан-де-Морт. Ровно как и не понимает, почему сердце так болезненно сжимается от этих слов.</p><p>Гарри злится на Малфоя и как никогда хочет помешать ему в выполнении его миссии. Он хочет доказать всем, что они ошибались — Малфой вполне способен причинить кому-либо вред.</p><p>Когда Гарри видит Кэтти Белл в Большом зале у него появляется надежда, что она скажет всем во всеуслышание, по чьей именно вине оказалась в таком ужасном состоянии. Однако Белл не помнит ничего. Гарри разочарованно поджимает губы, но затем замечает её испуганный взгляд, направленный за его плечо. Чутьё уже подсказывало ему, кого она видит за его спиной, и он успевает почувствовать внутреннее напряжение, когда оборачивается и видит Малфоя. Только слепец бы не увидел в его глазах паники. Сердце Гарри учащённо бьется, когда тот выдаёт себя, трусливо сбегая. Он медлит лишь секунду, прежде чем направиться вслед за ним.</p><p>Гарри отстаёт, но успевает заметить силуэт, скрывшийся в туалете. Он переходит на шаг, уверенно направляясь к двери, и замирает лишь на несколько секунд, прежде чем бесшумно пройти внутрь. В голове билась неопределённая мысль: и что он, собственно, будет делать? Малфой ни за что не признается, и угрозы Гарри помешать ему лишь разозлят его. Все мысли рассеиваются, когда он вдруг слышит чужой плач. Сердце Гарри замирает, а слух отказывается верить в услышанное. На долю секунды его грудь сжимается от жалости и сострадания, но затем в голове проносятся слова Малфоя о преданности Волан-де-Морту и эти чувства сменяются гневом. Едкие слова сами льются из его уст.</p><p> — Я знаю, это ты, Малфой! Ты её проклял, да?!</p><p>Он осознаёт, как сильно ошибся, выплюнув эти слова, когда Малфой оборачивается и с искренним ужасом смотрит на него. Гарри совсем не удивляется, когда в него летит заклятие. Он уворачивается и, взмахнув палочкой, бьёт заклятием в ответ.</p><p>Гарри успевает увернуться от каждой атаки, судорожно произносит вербальные заклинания и слышит звонкий треск разбитого зеркала. В какой-то момент наступает тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом воды. Гарри тяжело дышит, прячась за кабинками, и знает, что Малфой ищет лазейку, чтобы настичь его. Он тихо опускается на пол, низко склоняется, чтобы определить его местонахождение, и едва успевает уклониться от нового заклятия. Он вскакивает и бежит в сторону. То же самое делает Малфой.</p><p>Может ли Гарри сказать, чего они оба добивались? Это ведь абсолютно бессмысленно. Если бы у него было время подумать, он бы нашёл другой путь вывести Малфоя на чистую воду. Тот путь, в котором бы ему не пришлось в панике выкрикивать «Сектумсемпра», увидев направленную на себя палочку. Тот путь, в котором бы сердце не билось как бешеное, грозя вот-вот остановиться, а желудок не сжался от страха, что он сотворил что-то неотвратимое.</p><p>Когда Гарри слышит глухой стук и чужой вскрик, то не хочет приближаться к Малфою. За многочисленными кабинками он не может увидеть его. Он как никогда желает, чтобы тот сейчас вдруг выпрыгнул из укрытия и ударил его заклинанием прямо в грудь. Гарри с готовностью принял бы его. Он хочет почувствовать эту физическую боль, чем ту, которая стискивает его грудь, когда видит лежащего Малфоя в луже собственной крови. Тот корчится от невыносимой боли и плачет, не в силах пошевелиться, и Гарри всем сердцем желает ему помочь, но не знает как. Он знает лишь, что не хочет, чтобы Драко умирал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После случившегося в туалете Гарри долго не может прийти в себя. Он не помнит, как рассказал об этом друзьям, и не слышит, что они говорят ему. Вновь и вновь собственный голос раздаётся в ушах, а за ним следуют горькие всхлипы Малфоя. Гарри смотрит на учебник продвинутого курса зельеварения и ненавидит его. Тело трясет, руки холодеют, а лицо Малфоя, исказившееся от мучений, всё ещё стоит перед глазами. Гарри не хочет видеть такого Малфоя больше никогда.<p>Чувство вины заполняет его, и ещё более сильный прилив страха сковывает легкие, не давая продохнуть, когда в голову проскользает ужасающая мысль: если бы Снейп не успел, Малфой бы умер. Он бы исчез из жизни Гарри так же легко, как исчезли его родители и Сириус. Как исчезали те, кто когда-то любил его. И тогда Гарри понимает, что хочет, чтобы Малфой остался.</p><p>Рядом с Гарри кто-то садится, затем до него доносится голос Джинни, требующий избавиться от книги. Гарри кивает, желая этого всем сердцем. Он послушно следует за ней, погруженный в собственные мысли о Малфое, и понимает, куда именно они пришли, когда Джинни наконец останавливается. Гарри поднимает голову и видит вокруг множество вещей, которые лежат едва ли не друг на друге, и легко догадывается, что они в Выручай-комнате. Он оглядывается, затем озадаченно смотрит на Джинни, не совсем понимая, зачем они здесь. Она мягко улыбается, подходит совсем близко и осторожно забирает книгу из его рук. Гарри смотрит ей в глаза, словно загипнотизированный, и пытается отвлечься её красивым лицом. Он находит в её взгляде нечто тёплое, родное и ощущает легкий трепет в груди. Затем она просит его закрыть глаза, «чтобы не было соблазна вернуться». Но Гарри никогда не захочет больше видеть эту книгу. Тем не менее, он вновь повинуется.</p><p>Гарри медленно закрывает глаза и ждёт, вслушиваясь в тишину. На какой-то миг ему кажется, что время застыло. Мир замер в одном лишь моменте и переворачивается, когда мягкие губы вдруг нежно касаются его губ. Гарри изумлённо выдыхает, ощущая легкое головокружение. Он целует Джинни в ответ и невольно вспоминает её мягкий розовый цвет Амортенции, до которого можно дотронуться и ощутить спокойствие. Он уже знает, что этот цвет, который он видел в прошлом году, так и не исчез. Но следующая мысль выбивает у него почву из-под ног: Малфой светится ярче.</p><p>Невыносимо громкий стук собственного сердца тревожно режет слух, и, кажется, оно готово остановиться. Гарри буквально чувствует, как его влюблённость рассыпается в нём, подобно прошлой.</p><p>Он отстраняется от Джинни и с горечью смотрит в её недоумевающие глаза. Гарри чувствует себя предателем и лжецом. Таким он и является, потому что не может заставить себя испытать вину за то, что собирается причинить ей боль. Потому что всё, о чём он может думать: Малфой лежит сейчас на больничной койке. Возможно, Гарри больше никогда не увидит его яркий цвет амортенции вновь.</p><p>— Прости, — это всё, что он может сказать ей. Гарри смотрит в её удивлённые глаза и уходит, прежде чем в них появляются боль и обида.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Малфой мирно спит на одной из больничных коек. Лицо его безмятежно и умиротворенно. Таким Гарри никогда не видел его. И вряд ли когда-либо увидит снова. Всматриваясь в него, Гарри вдруг понимает, как Малфой юн и глуп. Совсем как он сам. В Драко всё ещё много предрассудков, много экспрессии, спеси, ложных представлений о мире. Много его отца. Гарри впервые интересно, каким бы тот стал, будь у него другое детство. Действительно ли душа Драко такая мрачная, какой кажется? Гарри хочет узнать это. Ему нужно время, чтобы понять, разобраться. Если ещё не поздно.<p>Гарри скидывает с себя мантию-невидимку и достает из кармана флакон. Он долго держит его в руке и так же долго смотрит на бледное лицо человека, чьи чувства, по мнению Амортенции, достаточно сильны и искренни. К его цвету Гарри привыкал слишком долго.</p><p>Решившись, Гарри открывает пузырёк и пьёт из него. С минуту он смотрит в потолок, старательно ровно дышит, боясь признать собственное волнение, и только затем опускает глаза. Сердце падает и неистово сжимается от горечи, когда он не видит никакого света.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-7-</p>
</div>То, чему учится Гарри последним проведенным летом вместе с Дурслями — люди могут меняться. Это показал и доказал ему, как ни странно, Дадли Дурсль. Тот, кто издевался над ним всё детство, вдруг посчитал его частью семьи. Гарри понимает, что умеет прощать. Ему понравилось это чувство… понравилось отпускать обиду. Он ощутил странную легкость, и это прощение помогло ему расстаться с прошлым. Впервые Гарри знает, что сам может построить своё будущее. И в нём не должно быть Волан-де-Морта.<p>Вскоре на его пути вновь встаёт смерть. На этот раз она уносит с собой Буклю и Грюма. По его вине погибнет ещё не один человек, Гарри чувствует это. И как бы сильно ни было его нежелание видеть, как умирают его близкие, это всё равно произойдёт. Именно поэтому он готов вести борьбу один, хотя и понимает, что слишком слаб для этого. Однако теперь ему известно, как уничтожить Волан-де-Морта, и он просто хочет с этим покончить поскорее. Но ни Рон, ни Гермиона никогда не позволят ему вести войну в одиночку. Они всегда будут рядом, и Гарри благодарен судьбе за таких друзей.</p><p>Часть души Волан-де-Морта едва не забирает у него и это.</p><p>Когда Рон уходит, оставляя их с Гермионой одних, Гарри чувствует себя как никогда опустошенным. Он злится на близкого друга, хотя и понимает где-то в глубине души, что на него всего лишь повлияла темная сила медальона. Но безжалостные слова Рона никак не выходят из головы и заставляют поверить в то, каким на самом деле никчёмным он является. Гарри ненавидит его, потому что из-за него по ночам плачет Гермиона. И в нём нет уверенности, что они смогут восстановить с ним былую связь.</p><p>Вечера без Рона становятся необыкновенно тихими. Они с Гермионой почти не разговаривают, и у Гарри появляется слишком много времени для посторонних мыслей.</p><p>Из-за постоянного ощущения присутствия Волан-де-Морта у него до сих пор не находилось времени, чтобы просто разобраться в себе. Теперь же его одолевает нескончаемый поток вопросов, и только он сам может дать на них ответ. Причина всего хаоса — Малфой. Драко — как бы он ни сопротивлялся, именно так Гарри теперь называет его наедине с самим собой. Он не может сказать точно, когда именно во время их странствий понял, как часто это имя всплывает в его голове. Он осознал это внезапно и отказывался принимать как факт несколько дней, пока наконец не сдался. Чем больше он отрицал, тем больше понимал, что эти мысли неотвратимы. Однако Гарри не может сказать, какое из открытий более пугающее: это или то, что ему, оказывается, нравится думать о своём школьном недруге.</p><p>Один ответ порождал другой вопрос, и с каждым новым оглушительным осознанием Гарри приходил в настоящее замешательство. Но он находится в достаточном ладу с собой, чтобы знать и то, что сердце его не успокоится, пока наконец не поймёт, кто же на самом деле этот Драко Малфой. Под его оболочкой скрывались яркие, выразительные чувства, которые когда-то Гарри мог вытащить наружу одним лишь глотком зелья. Лишь в эти редкие мгновения он нехотя наблюдал за его способностью любить. И только отвратительное поведение самого Драко не позволяет Гарри до сих пор осознать, что его любили, ещё и так сильно. Существует ли ещё более яркий цвет розового, чем тот, который он видел на пятом курсе? Если и да, то Гарри до сих пор не знает о его существовании.</p><p>Попав в очередной тупик, Гарри тяжело вздыхает и долго смотрит на брезентовый потолок. Тишина манит к раздумьям, и он закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, что могло выдать Драко. Почему-то ему важно зацепиться хоть за одно мгновение, в котором тот показывает свои потаённые чувства.</p><p>Воспоминания, словно течение, проносятся у него в голове. Он видит их словно наяву, но ни одно ему не нравится. Гарри вспоминает высокомерный взгляд ещё маленького Драко, его оскорбления в сторону Рона, протянутую руку и совсем не жалеет, что не пожал её. Вспоминает и то, как тот следил за ними в хижине у Хагрида и как быстро и ловко сдал профессору Макгонагалл. Но тогда вряд ли могла идти речь о какой-либо любви этого маленького поганца. Началось ли всё с третьего курса? Возможно, тогда и появился этот свет Амортенции? С везением Гарри именно в этот злополучный момент в его руки попало зелье, прибавив ему лишней головной боли.</p><p>Перед глазами мелькает злорадное Малфоевское лицо, и слышатся ехидные шуточки о его грандиозном падении в обморок от одного взгляда на Дементоров. Тот веселился над ним при каждом удобном случае, и Гарри не помнит, чтобы видел его платиновую шевелюру и не получал при этом очередную дозу насмешек. Драко не проходил молча мимо него, а на четвёртом курсе ещё и заставил насмехаться над ним всех. Отчасти это была не вина Драко, но создание значков «Поттер-Вонючка» давало лишь повод усомниться в достоверности «Цветов Амортенции». Но затем на ум сам собой приходит Святочный бал, и следующее воспоминание яркой картинкой ложится перед глазами: цепкий взгляд Драко, когда они столкнулись у ворот Хогвартса. Изучающие, любопытные глаза, скользящие по его телу — у Гарри по коже забегали мурашки, когда ему подумалось, что в тот вечер им попросту восхищались. Драко ведь впервые не язвил, не оскорблял, не напоминал, какое он на самом деле ничтожество. Он просто смотрел, словно зачарованный, пока не вспомнил, кто стоит перед ним.</p><p>Гарри закусывает губу, не желая показывать предательскую улыбку, даже находясь в одиночестве. Отчего-то пришедшее к нему озарение кажется забавным. Глупый высокомерный Драко, пытающийся скрыть свою влюблённость ненавистью и презрением, втайне любуется и мечтает о нём. Такое действительно расскажешь не каждому.</p><p>Вся весёлость сходит на нет, когда Гарри внезапно чувствует, словно его только что ударили под дых, выбивая из него весь воздух. Дыхание становится неровным, и он открывает глаза, невидящим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Гарри и раньше знал, что глуп, но теперь понимает, насколько. Это ведь, чёрт возьми, Драко Малфой. Весь ответ лишь в этом. Драко — Малфой, чистокровный волшебник из знатного рода, сын Пожирателя смерти, выросший в изобилии, избалованный родителями, которые вложили в него лишь самые недостойные качества. Драко пытается быть отражением своего отца, и вряд ли тёплые чувства к Гарри Поттеру — полукровке, выросшим с магглами и противостоящим Волан-де-Морту, — станут гордостью для него. Драко просто не желал этой любви. Но тем не менее он любил. Даже вопреки своей гордости и честолюбию. И если бы он не был так труслив и не зависел от своего отца, все бы вышло по-другому. Гарри хочет верить в это, ведь Драко так желал его внимания и каждый раз давал это понять своими колкими высказываниями и злым взглядом. Он просто вынуждал не забывать о себе, и если бы не его порывы, Гарри бы сейчас и вовсе не думал о нём.</p><p>Гарри глотает возникшую во рту горечь, внезапно почувствовав чужую боль. Ему вдруг вспоминается торжественный взгляд Драко, когда тот едва ли не с вызовом смотрел на него, удерживая испуганную Чжоу Чанг. Мог ли Драко узнать о том поцелуе с Чжоу? Или же он из своей врождённой вредности помогал деспотичной Амбридж? Но всё же Драко по натуре своей должен быть собственником. Тот явно не желает делиться чем-либо… или кем-либо. Гарри верит в это. И тем больнее думать о его чувствах. Он совсем не привык рассматривать Драко под таким углом. Гарри ведь может просто всё выдумать — нечаянно создать образ человека, чьи поступки можно оправдать. Однако он уже долгое время ошибался насчёт него. Только в прошлом году Гарри был уверен, что Драко теперь Пожиратель, способный на любую пакость. Только вот меткой тот обзавёлся, но убийцей так и не стал. И он до сих пор не может простить себе ту свою злость, которая не дала ему увидеть это с самого начала.</p><p>Гарри устало вздыхает и вновь прикрывает глаза. Сердце неутомимо грохочет в ушах, напоминая о злополучном дне, когда Драко лежал на холодном полу туалета и плакал от ран, которые нанёс ему Гарри. Возможно, тогда у него болело не только тело.</p><p>Гарри пытается поставить себя на место Драко, и в груди становится невыносимо тесно от отчаяния. Драко никогда бы не признался ему. Ни ему, ни кому-либо другому. Гарри никогда бы не узнал о его любви, если бы не зелье. И если раньше сей факт его бы лишь обрадовал, то теперь Гарри будет бережно хранить в памяти яркий цвет Амортенции Драко.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рон возвращается к ним совершенно неожиданно, но своевременно. Когда кто-то вытаскивает его из ледяного озера, Гарри сначала думает, что это Гермиона вновь сыграла на опережение, но затем не верит своим глазам. Он так рад видеть своего друга, что совершенно забывает о своей злости. Это всё тот же Рон, что и раньше, на которого всего лишь подействовала темная часть души Волан-де-Морта больше, чем на них с Гермионой.<p>Когда Рон уничтожает крестраж, борясь со своими страхами, они возвращаются к палатке. Гарри зовёт Гермиону, желая увидеть на её заплаканном лице радость, однако, когда она выходит и видит дезертира, картина пред ним предстаёт совсем иная. Гермиона злится и кидается на бедолагу с порцией упрёков в придачу с легкими побоями. Гарри удивлён не меньше друга, но встревать и не думает.</p><p>Глядя на их маленькую ссору, Гарри вновь невольно вспоминает о Драко. Он содрогается от мысли, что тот может быть сейчас в окружении Пожирателей во главе с Волан-де-Мортом. Это не то место, где тот желает быть, Гарри знает это. Ему наверняка страшно, и ему не у кого просить помощи. Даже у собственных родителей.</p><p>Гарри хмурится и отгоняет от себя эти мысли. Затем Рон вдруг говорит, что слышал голос Гермионы сквозь делюминатор, оставленный ему Дамблдором. Он-то и привёл его к ним. Точнее, некий шар света, проникший прямо в его грудь. Рон говорит так вдохновенно, при этом не сводя взгляда с Гермионы, и Гарри думает, что в этом году она может увидеть свой цвет Амортенции, который ждала так долго. Затем он ощущает знакомый укол в сердце и отводит взгляд. Образ нахального слизеринца вновь появляется перед глазами, и Гарри замечает, что тот стал проникать в его мысли ещё чаще. Драко буквально поселился в его голове, и ему становится всё труднее прогонять его оттуда.</p><p>Следующим утром он сидит у палатки и смотрит, как солнце медленно выходит из-за горизонта. Гермиона всё ещё злится на Рона и по большей части молчит, штудируя книгу Риты Скитер, в которой только вчера нашла уже знакомый ему знак. Рон мирно отсыпается в палатке, прежде чем они отправятся к Лавгудам.</p><p>Вокруг царит глубокая тишина, и именно она заставляет Гарри вновь вернуться к мыслям о Драко, хотя он и пытался избежать их раздумьями о крестражах. Победа над Волан-де-Мортом намного важнее — Гарри идёт к этому всю свою жизнь. И тем не менее сейчас его волнуют совсем иные вопросы: вспомнил ли о нём сам Драко хотя бы раз за всё это время? Может ли ему ненароком прийти мысль, что был когда-то влюблён в него, в Гарри? Или же только рад тому, что избавился от таких ненужных, обременяющих чувств?</p><p>Он хмурится от того, как глупы его мысли. У Драко не то положение, чтобы думать о такой ерунде. И, что бы там ни было, Гарри должен помнить, на чьей тот стороне. Должен помнить и о том, какой Малфой трусливый и подлый. Сейчас вовсе не время для жалости и выяснения чужой боли.</p><p>Гарри тяжело вздыхает и бросает взгляд на Гермиону. Она сосредоточенно читает книгу, и он уже собирается узнать, что же такого интересного там написано, но внезапно спрашивает совсем о другом.</p><p>— Неужели ты всё ещё злишься на него?</p><p>Взгляд Гермионы замирает. Её плечи напрягаются, и затем она смотрит сердито уже на него.</p><p>— Он бросил нас, конечно, я злюсь.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, он сделал это не намеренно. Неужели рассказ о шаре света, коснувшийся его сердца, не впечатлил тебя?</p><p>Гермиона сдержанно улыбается и закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Нет. Вовсе не впечатлил, — говорит она и вновь смотрит в книгу.</p><p>— А мне показалось, в этом действительно что-то есть.</p><p>Гарри не пытается скрыть улыбку, когда Гермиона заинтересованно косится на него.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — тихо спрашивает она.</p><p>Гарри пожимает плечами и как бы невзначай достает из кармана кофты спрятанный флакон. Сам он нашёл упаковку с зельем в своей сумке лишь недавно и отчего-то всегда хранил один пузырёк в кармане, часто нащупывая, чтобы почувствовать его присутствие, а иногда и просто пристально рассматривая, словно в нём спрятана какая-то загадка, которую ему ещё предстоит разгадать. Теперь он хочет, чтобы этот пузырёк использовали по назначению. Возможно, он сделает хоть кого-нибудь немного счастливее.</p><p>— Помнишь, ты дала мне это? — Гарри поднимает флакон и с хитринкой смотрит на подругу. Глаза её ошарашенно распахиваются.</p><p>— Боже, Гарри, только не говори, что это тот же самый пузырёк, что я дала тебе четыре года назад.</p><p>— Нет, конечно же, не тот, — фыркает Гарри. — Фред и Джордж подарили мне хороший запас. На всякий случай. Думаю, это он самый, — он улыбается, глядя, как краснеют щёки Гермионы. Она хмурится сильнее и переводит взгляд всё на ту же книгу.</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чём ты.</p><p>— Гермиона, мы в лесу уже не пойми сколько времени. Нашли всего-то один крестраж, Волан-де-Морт собрал армию, и мы на пороге войны. Есть большая вероятность, что Рон наконец понял свои чувства к тебе, и будет весьма глупо, если вы оба любите друг друга, но так и не успеете насладиться этим.</p><p>Некоторое время Гермиона буравит его удивлённым взглядом; в глазах её мелькает испуг, и она быстро опускает их, кусая губу.</p><p>— Но я могу ничего не увидеть, — робко говорит она, так тихо, что Гарри едва улавливает её слова.</p><p>— Ты этого не узнаешь, пока не выпьешь, — уверенно отвечает он, настойчиво протягивая зелье.</p><p>Он упрямо смотрит на неё, пока наконец не видит её прежнюю смелость во взгляде. Гермиона поднимается с деревянной скрипучей ступеньки и осторожно подходит, глядя на протянутый пузырёк с опаской, словно сосуд может тут же выкинуть нечто неординарное. Она тянется к нему и уже касается пальцами гладкого стекла, когда из палаты вдруг выходит Рон.</p><p>— Что это у вас?</p><p>От его голоса Гермиона заметно вздрагивает и одёргивает руку, словно ошпарилась. Она во все глаза смотрит на Рона, который приходит в замешательство от подобной реакции и вопросительно смотрит на друга. Гарри пожимает плечами и не успевает ответить, как Гермиона делает это за него.</p><p>— Это… умиротворяющее зелье, — сбивчиво объясняет она. — Для Гарри. Он чувствует себя плохо после… кошмаров, — Гермиона неловко моргает и отворачивается, вперив взгляд куда-то в сторону.</p><p>— Что-то серьёзное? Волан-де-Морт опять кого-то убил? — Рон сочувственно смотрит на него и старается быть осторожным в словах.</p><p>— Эм… нет, — Гарри качает головой и неловко отводит взгляд. — Просто… неприятный сон. Как бы чувствовал его… чувства, — он хмурится от того, как глупо это звучит, однако Рону этого вполне достаточно.</p><p>— О, искренне сочувствую, — Рон кривится, ничуть не усомнившись в том, насколько это должно быть ужасно, и добавляет без капли иронии: — Тогда тебе действительно нужно выпить это.</p><p>Брови Гарри ползут вверх, а в голове звучит множество идей, почему именно он не должен этого делать. Вариант «Зелье принадлежит Гермионе» — сразу же отпадает, однако он уже останавливается на другом более или менее подходящем, когда вдруг натыкается на напористый взгляд Гермионы, требующий подчинения.</p><p>Гарри совсем не привык спорить с ней, тем более когда один взор её не принимал никаких возражений, поэтому с недовольством выуживает пробку и под пристальными взглядами пьёт зелье.</p><p>— Ну как, полегчало? — спрашивает Рон, как только он допивает всё.</p><p>— Да. Намного, — с ноткой сарказма отвечает Гарри и кидает на Гермиону говорящий взгляд.</p><p>Гермиона неловко отводит глаза; тело её натянуто, словно струна.</p><p>— Нам пора собираться к Лавгудам, — говорит она и уходит в палатку.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Информация, которую они получают у мистера Лавгуда, открывает для них ещё одну завесу тайны. Но только они никак не ожидали западни. Чудом им удаётся выбраться из дома, атакованного Пожирателями, невредимыми. Однако не успевают они расслабиться, как им вновь приходится бежать.<p>Никто из них не предполагал, что, трансгрессируя в лес, они наткнутся на егерей. Всё произошло слишком быстро и неожиданно, чтобы успеть сделать хоть что-то, и, убегая от приспешников Волан-де-Морта, все уже знали, чем всё закончится. И это знание раньше всех настигает, как всегда, Гермиону. Гарри не успевает ничего сообразить, как в его лицо ударяет заклинание и он падает спиной на землю, испытывая жуткую боль. Он буквально чувствует, как лицо его раздувается; кожа наливается чем-то тяжелым и правый глаз едва ли что-либо видит сквозь оставшуюся прореху надутого века. Боль уходит на второй план, когда перед глазами вдруг появляется очередное виденье. Гарри видит Волан-де-Морта и застывает, улавливая каждое его слово о Бузинной палочке. Когда виденье обрывается, Гермиона падает рядом с ним и быстро сдёргивает с него очки, прежде чем их грубо поднимают на ноги.</p><p>Замысел Гермионы почти срабатывает. Гарри не узнают под обезображенной личиной, однако главный из шайки приспешников оказывается не настолько глуп. Они находят меч Гриффиндора, его очки, затем егерь долго всматривается в его лицо и замечает шрам под натянутой кожей; от его ухмылки в животе Гарри холодеет. Тот уже уверен в своих догадках, и это значило только одно — война почти проиграна.</p><p>Когда их ведут к поместью Малфоев, Гарри думает о своём видении. Он подозревает, что Волан-де-Морта здесь нет, но надолго ли? Им с Роном и Гермионой остается лишь уповать, что это время даст хоть единую возможность сбежать, ведь никто из Пожирателей и егерей всё ещё не может с уверенностью сказать, кто он такой. Ошибка может стоить им жизни. Об этом сообщает и сама Беллатриса Лестрейндж, и, когда она велит позвать Драко, сердце Гарри испуганно грохается в желудок.</p><p>Драко узнает его. <i>Не может не узнать.</i> Гарри никогда ни в чём не был так уверен. Возможно, он вспомнит все обиды, все свои непрошеные чувства. Всё: от отвергнутой протянутой руки до Сектумсемпры, словно меч, исполосовавшей его грудь. И тогда они все обречены.</p><p>Гарри грубо сажают на колени. Он слышит, как бешено грохочет в ушах сердце, и тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоить пульсирующий в жилах страх. Глядя на мраморный пол, он внимательно вслушивается, игнорируя голоса Пожирателей и улавливая только отзвуки шагов, принадлежащих Драко. Они становились всё ближе и ближе, и когда Гарри смотрит чуть выше, то видит его начищенные до блеска чёрные туфли. Дыхание его разом сбивается, и он опускает глаза, отчего-то не находя в себе силы взглянуть в лицо, которое преследует его в последнее время слишком рьяно.</p><p>Он тяжело сглатывает, пытается дышать ровно, однако сердцебиение от усилий успокоиться лишь ускоряется. Оно заходится галопом, и иррациональное волнение смешивается вместе со страхом разоблачения и чего-то ещё, не до конца понятного Гарри. Он сгибается едва ли не пополам в попытке спрятаться, но его грубо хватают за волосы и насильно откидывают голову назад. Гарри закрывает глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что Драко его не узнает. Возможно, если не дать ему взглянуть в них, всё обойдётся.</p><p>— Ну! — раздается над ухом нетерпеливый голос Лестрейндж.</p><p>— Я… Я не уверен, — сбивчиво отвечает Драко. Сердце Гарри пропускает удар.</p><p>— Драко, — слышится взволнованный голос Малфоя-старшего. — Погляди хорошенько, сынок. Послушай, если мы передадим Поттера в руки Тёмного Лорда, то нам всё простят. Всё будет так, как и должно быть, ты понимаешь?</p><p>Малфой давит на сына. Его слова не оставляют никаких сомнений в том, как именно тот поступит. Ведь каким бы подонком Драко ни был, всё же он верен своей семье, потому что любит. Гарри невольно задаётся вопросом: скольких людей тот считает достойными своей любви? Таких наверняка очень мало. И когда-то Гарри числился среди них.</p><p>От этой мысли он наконец немного приходит в себя, и тогда хватка на его волосах ослабевает.</p><p>— Не стесняйся, милый. Иди-ка сюда, — Беллатриса берёт Драко за руку и подводит к нему ближе.</p><p>Гарри не выдерживает и открывает глаза. Сердце его вдруг резко замирает и бьётся слишком тихо, будто боится спугнуть, а слова Беллатрисы раздаются словно откуда-то издалека. Всё его внимание сосредоточено на одном лишь Драко: на его испуганных глазах, в тёмном освещении кажущихся слишком тёмными, на острых скулах и слишком бледной коже. Этот Драко — испуганный Драко, совершенно непохожий на себя прежнего и тем не менее тот же самый.</p><p>Тем временем Драко неспешно опускается на колени перед ним, и Гарри не сводит с него глаз. Он уже видит в его взгляде узнавание, но забывает даже испугаться, отвлечённый до боли знакомым лицом, которое находится так близко. Гарри смотрит в его глаза, наполненные страхом и безысходностью, и невольно подмечает, как тот осунулся. А ещё он вдруг понимает, что скучал. Всё это время Гарри даже не догадывался об этом. Но теперь Драко стоит перед ним, смотрит на него с каким-то болезненным отчаянием, и это осознание ложится тяжёлым грузом, потому что теперь Гарри наконец-то знает, почему так много думает о нём. Гарри любит его, пусть даже он выбрал тёмную сторону.</p><p>И после этого момента внезапного озарения случается ещё нечто совершенно невообразимое. Вокруг Драко Малфоя медленно появляется светло-зелёный свет Амортенции. Неуверенное сияние на долю секунды гаснет, затем плавно проявляется снова, становясь чуть ярче и устойчивее. Пол под ногами словно расплывается, и если бы Гарри не стоял на коленях, то подкосился бы на месте от удивления. Он смотрит на Драко в обрамлении зелёного света широко распахнутыми глазами и не верит тому, что видит. Сердце уже безнадёжно вновь пускается вскачь то ли от радости, то ли от горечи. Это ведь совершенно невозможно. Драко совершенно точно не может любить его <i>настолько</i>. Гарри тяжело дышит и возвращает взор к глазам, смотрящим на него так пристально и так испуганно, и от этого взгляда всё становится странным образом очевидно. Ему больше не требуется доказательств. Он видит всё в одних лишь глазах и, кажется, впервые так же отчётливо видит и сердце Драко, спрятанное за оболочкой надменности и презрения. Каким-то образом Гарри догадывается: за все эти долгие и непростые для них годы Драко наконец принял свою любовь.</p><p>Страх медленно отступает, и сердце наконец находит свой привычный ритм. Гарри зачарованно смотрит в серо-голубые глаза и просто ждёт, уже зная, что Драко солжёт.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри вовсе не хочет быть тем, кто ведет счёт потерянным жизням. Но вот ради него погибает ещё одна душа, и он просто не может не вспомнить всех тех, кто уже умер по его вине. Он хоронит Добби, как верного друга: преданного и храброго, доброго и, конечно же, свободного. Такие моменты его жизни приносят только боль, но они и напоминают, ради кого и чего он сражается.<p>Гарри вертит в руках палочку Драко и вспоминает мягкий зелёный свет, окружавший его. Сердце, уже спокойное, бьётся умиротворённо. Оно не колотится, словно нервное, и в животе не чувствуется никаких бабочек, как было с Чжоу или Джинни. Те две влюблённости были чем-то иным. Он влюбился в них за красоту, ум и отвагу. Теперь Гарри сложно сказать, почему именно любит. Но он любит, и это даже уже не кажется чем-то противоестественным. Эта любовь согревает и придаёт смелости, потому что жизнь Драко теперь тоже зависит от исхода этой войны.</p><p>Сердце его спокойно и уверенно, даже когда начинается война и продолжается поиск крестражей. Он знает свою цель, идёт к ней шаг за шагом, пока его спокойствие не разрушает направленная на него волшебная палочка. Гарри смотрит на неё и только затем поднимает полный разочарования взгляд на Малфоя.</p><p>— Что привело тебя сюда, Поттер? — голос Драко вновь звучит надменно, а взгляд наполнен прежним презрением. Но Гарри больше не верит ему. Он оглядывает Забини и Гойла, затем вновь смотрит в глаза Драко.</p><p>— Могу спросить тебя о том же, — холодно отзывается он.</p><p>— У тебя моя палочка. Я хочу её вернуть.</p><p>— А та, что у тебя?</p><p>— Это моей матери. Она мощная, но… это не то. Она не слушается меня. Понимаешь? — очередная ухмылка и желание показать свою власть. Был бы Драко таким же смелым без своей завсегдашней свиты?</p><p>Гарри внимательно всматривается в его глаза, пытаясь уловить его ипостась без всей этой оболочки, но вдруг осознаёт нечто иное: он неравнодушен к Драко уже давно. На шестом курсе он думал, эта злость исходит от бурлящей в нём ненависти к Малфою. Теперь он отчётливо понимает, что злился, потому что не хотел любить человека, принявшего темную сторону. Не хотел любить того, кто не способен бороться даже за собственные светлые чувства. Гарри хочется встряхнуть Драко и закричать, чтобы он перестал вести себя как полный мудак. Он не может быть таким. Тот, кто любит его так сильно, просто не может быть, чёрт возьми, таким! И тогда Гарри не выдерживает.</p><p>— Почему ты не сказал ей? Беллатрисе. — Гарри замечает, как меняется взгляд Драко. В его глазах проскальзывает всё тот же испуг, и вся надменность исчезает прочь. Гарри хочет дать понять, что знает его секрет. Возможно, он бы обвинил его в своих же чувствах, однако они в комнате не одни. — Ты знал, что это я, — безжалостно напирает он. — Ты не сказал ей.</p><p>Драко цепенеет, и Гарри уже готов отступить, когда Гойл, явно не понимающий, что происходит, своим недалёким умом, ядовито шепчет ему в ухо:</p><p>— Давай, Драко. Убей его.</p><p>Но что бы тот ни говорил ему, Гарри знает, что Драко не посмеет. И даже когда он медленно достаёт палочку, Драко лишь предостерегает.</p><p>Да, он вполне уверен в Драко, однако от кровожадного Грегори Гойла его не спасёт никакая сила Амортенции. И тот успел бы атаковать первым, если бы не подоспела Гермиона.</p><p>Всё, что происходит потом, едва совсем не выбивает Гарри из равновесия. Адское пламя, вызванное неумелыми руками, поглощает всё на своём пути. Гарри едва не теряет Рона и Гермиону. Он едва не теряет Драко. Огонь безжалостно пожирает того, кто его сотворил, и понадобился один лишь миг, чтобы Гойла не стало. Лишь один такой же миг — и неверное движение могло унести вместе с ним и Драко. Гарри не хочет признаваться себе в том, что испытал облегчение от того, что на месте заживо сожённого не оказался заносчивый и надменный слизеринец. Гарри не хочет быть рад чужой смерти. Он хочет, чтобы всё это уже закончилось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующая смерть, которую видит Гарри, оказывает на него странные чувства. Все годы, проведенные в Хогвартсе, он ненавидел Снейпа. Каждый раз он безосновательно подозревал его в предательстве и каждый раз ошибался. Так случилось и теперь.<p>Гарри выныривает из тяжелых воспоминаний Снейпа и всё ещё не может до конца осознать, что только что увидел. Сердце колотится от страха приближающейся собственной смерти, и на этот раз её не получится избежать, как того не желай. Всё закончится так, как и должно было закончиться уже давно.</p><p>Когда Гарри идет умирать, он думает о своих родителях; о Сириусе, Люпине и Тонкс. Он думает о Роне и Гермионе, которые только-только обрели друг друга. О том, что не увидит, как их любовь становится всё крепче с каждым годом. Не увидит и восстановленный Хогвартс, так и оставшийся для него единственным домом. И ещё о том, что Драко Малфой светится для него зелёным.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-8-</p>
</div>Восьмой год обучения в Хогвартсе начинается для Гарри не как обычно. Всегда веселый гомон и оживление в Большом Зале в этом году сменились тихими приветствиями и долгой речью о павших героях войны. Учительский состав сменился едва ли не наполовину, и за директорским столом уже не сидит причудливый старик с длинной серебряной бородой. Первый учебный день пропитан горечью от ностальгии и воспоминаний. Гарри тяжело находиться в когда-то родном доме.<p>После войны, собственной смерти и внезапного воскрешения Гарри долго раздумывал о собственной жизни. В этом своём новом пути, когда душа всецело принадлежит только ему и никому больше, он хочет создать свой собственный настоящий дом. Тот, что располагался на площади Гриммо 12, в полной мере подходил для этой цели. Семейство Уизли и Гермиона помогли ему привести его в порядок, и теперь он вполне пригоден для проживания. Гарри полностью готов к этому новому этапу своей жизни и поэтому вовсе не собирался возвращаться в Хогвартс на переобучение. Однако у него всё ещё есть одно незаконченное дело.</p><p>Когда Гарри только получил письмо от директора Макгонагалл, то собирался сразу же ответить отказом. После победы над Волан-де-Мортом сдача Ж.А.Б.А. для него вовсе не обязательна — ему уже поступило предложение вступить в отряд мракоборцев, и он без всяких угрызений совести собирался им воспользоваться. К тому же, ещё в середине лета стало понятно, что и Рону это вовсе не нужно: после смерти Фреда он заменил его место в магазине Всевозможных вредилок и теперь едва ли не всё своё время посвящает ему. Гарри совершенно не понимал, что ему делать в школе без близкого друга, но он вовсе не собирался быть тем, кто будет жалеть об упущенной возможности всю свою жизнь. Поэтому без долгих раздумий написал ответ: «Принял ли приглашение Драко Малфой?»</p><p>Драко принял. Гарри прекрасно понимает, что тот сделал это без особого желания, но когда ты бывший Пожиратель смерти — сдача экзаменов особенно важна. И затем в голову вновь вторгается волнительная мысль: надеется ли сам Драко, что Гарри появится в Хогвартсе? Не будет ли школа для него столь же пустой без постоянных оскорблений в его сторону? От воспоминания задиристого Малфоя на губах Гарри сама собой появляется улыбка. То, что раньше только злило и раздражало, теперь отзывается теплотой в сердце.</p><p>Теперь Гарри сидит рядом с Гермионой в Большом зале (разумеется, она не могла пропустить последний год) и высматривает каждого, кто прошёл через широко распахнутые могучие двери. Но Драко никак не хотел появляться. За слизеринским столом в этом году пустовало много мест — едва ли не часть факультета исчезла без следа, — и Гарри очень надеялся, что Драко не передумал, иначе его собственное возвращение не имело никакого смысла. Возможно, ему придётся всё же покинуть школу раньше времени и искать другой путь «нечаянной» встречи.</p><p>Как только эта грустная мысль мелькнула в его голове, в дверях появляется Драко. Впервые один, без своей свиты, он понуро направляется к столу и садится. Взгляд совершенно меланхоличный, почти опустошенный. Он лениво кивает на приветствие своих немногочисленных сокурсников и весь оставшийся вечер сидит с опущенной головой. Гарри смотрит на него, словно зачарованный, с едва заметной улыбкой и тихо радуется его присутствию.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гарри сложно сказать, чего именно добивался своим возвращением. Драко — причина. Но что делать с этой причиной дальше, он не знает. Он хотел увидеть его, хотел понять себя, и с каждым днём Гарри замечает, как внутри него что-то заметно меняется.<p>Первое, что он заметил: ему не хватает язвительности Драко. Гарри наблюдает за ним и теперь редко улавливает его едкие слова в адрес сокурсников. Тот позволяет себе это, только когда особенно раздражён. В школе, где он теперь не в почёте, характер всё ещё не позволяет ему быть всё время «тихой мышью». Гарри находит в этом своеобразную прелесть, что тоже весьма странно.</p><p>Второе: он начинает невольно улыбаться всякий раз, когда в поле зрения появляется Драко. И при этом Гарри начинает задумываться о действительно смущающих вещах. Например: каков Драко в отношениях? Держал бы он его за руку, проходя по коридорам, высокомерно поглядывая на учениц, которые с ещё большей прытью бегают за Гарри в этом году? И какие ощущения должны быть от поцелуев с ним? С тем, кто любит его до зелёного цвета. От этих мыслей по телу разливается волна теплого удовольствия, а взволнованное сердце ускоряет свой ритм.</p><p>Гарри становится интересно, как Драко отреагирует, если с ним вдруг тепло поздороваться или вдруг улыбнуться на его презрительный взгляд. Единственной загвоздкой являлось лишь одно — Драко больше не смотрит на него. Месяц сменяется другим, но Гарри так и не улавливает на себе ни одного его взгляда. Отчего-то он знает: зелёный свет Драко не испарился. Он всего лишь любит его тихо, смиренно, без единой надежды на взаимность.</p><p>Третье: теперь, после того, как его покинули страхи и тревоги, Гарри замечает, что почти всё время испытывает невероятную нежность и странное спокойствие в груди. В нём не было боли впервые за много лет. Ощущения необычные и в то же время невероятные. Он словно невесомо ходит по земле всего лишь от того, что сердце его наполнено любовью.</p><p>Гарри не питает никаких иллюзий относительно Драко. Ему прекрасно известно, что он всё такой же наглый, надменный и заносчивый, просто пытается быть тихим первое время после войны, которая, несомненно, отразилась и на нём. Гарри так же помнит историю с Клювокрылом, помнит все злые слова, которые тот так бесцеремонно выплёвывал из своих уст, все насмешки и издевательства. Только вот для вразумления самого себя и собственного сердца уже слишком поздно. Теперь он знает и другого Драко. Ранимого и преданного, остроумного и, да, шаловливого. Пусть даже трусливый и высокомерный, но с сердцем, способным любить. Обратного пути теперь нет. Гарри уже принял Драко таким, каков он есть. Но в то же время втайне надеется, что тот способен хоть немного измениться. Ради него. Сильна ли его любовь настолько, чтобы извиниться перед Гермионой и Роном за все жестокие слова, что были сказаны? Ведь они всё ещё являются для него «грязнокровкой» и «предателем крови». Гарри очень хочет в это верить. А ещё больше — проверить. Но перед этим ему необходимо увериться в своём решении.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В Хогвартсе уже третий день идёт снег. Во дворе зябко и скользко, а ещё царит настоящая война между факультетами, которые колдовали снежные шары неведомых размеров и катили их прямо в отстроенные снегом защитные врата. Гарри с улыбкой оглядел поле битвы и поскользнулся на ступеньке, когда вдруг перед ним откуда ни возьмись появляется Гермиона.<p>— Гарри! — от неожиданности восклицает она, глядя на него сверху вниз.</p><p>— Гермиона! — игриво вторит ей Гарри, чувствуя боль в отбитом копчике.</p><p>— Прости, я не заметила тебя, — Гермиона пытается поднять его, схватив за рукав, однако поскальзывается сама на том же месте и падает на него с коротким охом. — Снова прости, — пыхтит она и снова пытается встать, но вновь терпит фиаско.</p><p>— Кажется, этот лёд заколдован, — весело подмечает Гарри, когда они, смеясь, откатываются на заснеженную поверхность.</p><p>— Да, кажется, так, — фыркает Гермиона. Она садится на мокрый снег, отряхивает перчатки и с тихим, каким-то безмятежным вздохом смотрит перед собой. Гарри делает то же самое и видит то же, что и она: радость и смех на знакомых лицах.</p><p>Они долго сидят в молчании и просто наслаждаются видом вновь ожившего Хогвартса. Гарри думал, что больше никогда не увидит его таким. Он надеялся сохранить в сердце все тёплые воспоминания о нём, и теперь ему радостно видеть, что жизнь всё ещё продолжает бить ключом. Она не стоит на месте. Да, в ней случаются плохие вещи, но жизнь всё же продолжается.</p><p>И в это мгновение ему вдруг становится грустно: совсем скоро ему придётся попрощаться с Хогвартсом — со своим первым настоящим домом, который подарил ему столько волшебства и радостных моментов; со своими друзьями, с которыми они жили и воевали бок о бок. Гермиона, как и Рон, будет теперь где-то «там», в своём гнёздышке, где он всего лишь будет частым гостем. И если Гарри сможет в любое время заглянуть в школу, навестить учителей и друзей, то с Драко они могут больше никогда не увидеться. Его зелёный цвет Амортенции со временем может просто развеяться по воздуху, словно его никогда и не было. А может, Драко будет хранить свою любовь в сердце так же долго, как Северус Снейп. Гарри не знает, какой из двух вариантов хуже. От этих мыслей ему становится по-настоящему горько. И он не хочет думать, что так бы и не узнал, что есть на свете кто-то, кто светится для него зелёным цветом, если бы не зелье, подаренное когда-то Гермионой.</p><p>Гарри смотрит на умиротворённое лицо Гермионы и кусает губу, прежде чем нарушить безмятежное молчание.</p><p>— Это Драко, — тихо произносит он.</p><p>Гермиона удивлённо вскидывает брови, затем в замешательстве смотрит на него, то ли удивляясь тому, что он внезапно заговорил, то ли тому, чьё имя вдруг произнёс.</p><p>Гарри смотрит на неё и спокойно поясняет:<br/>— Когда ты дала мне «Цвета Амортенции». Я сказал, что ничего не видел. Я соврал. Я видел Драко.</p><p>Лицо Гермионы вытягивается, а в глазах так и читается искреннее изумление.</p><p>— О, Боже… — только и произносит она и явно ждёт продолжения, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышалась.</p><p>— В тот день, когда я выпил зелье, только Драко светился светло-розовым. Я думал, это какая-то ошибка, и так и не поверил в это. Затем и ты сказала, что оно всё ещё на стадии доработки, я и успокоился. Но на следующий год свет стал ярче. Потом ещё ярче. И ещё. С каждым годом цвет становился все насыщеннее… — Гарри медлит и, опустив взгляд на свои руки, вновь кусает изнутри губу, чтобы скрыть желающую появиться на лице улыбку. — Пока не превратился в зелёный.</p><p>Гермиона, внимающая каждому его слову и не сводящая с него пытливого взгляда, пораженно выдыхает.</p><p>— Гарри… — с ноткой восторга говорит она. Гарри вновь поднимает взгляд и видит улыбку на её изумлённом лице. — Это ведь значит, что всё это время он…</p><p>— Любил меня, — кивает Гарри, уже не скрывая улыбки. Говорить это вслух кому-то оказалось… приятным. Он сказал это и теперь чувствует, как сердце забивается ещё свободнее. И приятное удивление Гермионы только воодушевляет его. Она с минуту глядит на него с любопытством и, кажется, уже видит его насквозь.</p><p>— А ты? Что же чувствуешь ты? — в голосе её слышится озорство, так и кричащее: «Я уже знаю о тебе всё, Гарри Поттер». Гарри улыбается шире.</p><p>— Чувствую… что не могу не любить в ответ, — смущенно говорит он и кусает губу, задумчиво глядя на блестящий снег. — Я имею в виду, как бы странно это ни звучало, своей глумливой любовью он привязал меня к себе. Я больше не могу смотреть на других, как бы ни старался. Он ведь такой… что мне говорить, ты и сама знаешь, какой он. — Гермиона согласно фыркает. — Здравый смысл говорит, что это всё неправильно. Рядом должен быть человек совершенно противоположный ему. Но как только думаю об этом, моё сердце отвергает все аргументы. И я даже не знаю, почему, — Гарри нервно прыскает и замолкает. Гермиона молчаливо смотрит на него всё с той же понимающей мягкой улыбкой и ждёт.</p><p>— Я очень долго думал над этим, — после минутного молчания продолжает Гарри. — Он и правда ненавидел меня. Презирал моё существование. Я действительно так считаю. Но… может показаться странным, думаю, он делал это, потому что любил меня, не желая этого. Он так и не смог ничего с этим поделать. — Гарри на некоторое время замолкает, затем поднимает свой взгляд на подругу. — Считаешь меня болваном?</p><p>— Считаю это действительно странным, — пожимает плечами Гермиона. — И в то же время удивительным. Кто бы мог подумать, что Малфой способен на такие чувства. — Гарри фыркает и согласно кивает. — Думаю, если бы ты рассказал раньше, я бы тоже смотрела на него иначе.</p><p>— Это другое. Тебе было бы жаль его. Ты слишком добра, даже для такого, как он.</p><p>— Всё же, ты хранил это в секрете столько лет. Ни с кем не делился своими чувствами.</p><p>— Я боялся. Это казалось слишком… личным. Я ведь и сам разобрался в себе лишь недавно. К тому же, если бы об этом знал Рон, я бы всё время переживал. Стоило только Драко зайти со своими насмешками чуть дальше, Рон бы не выдержал и высмеял его. Высмеял его любовь ко мне.</p><p> Гермиона понимающе кивает и от досады поджимает губы.</p><p>— Думаешь, он поймёт? — спрашивает Гарри. — Вдруг Рон не примет моё решение. Вряд ли он в одночасье изменит своё мнение о нём. Мне самому потребовались годы, чтобы понять Драко.</p><p>— После всего, через что ты прошёл, всё ещё думаешь о том, что скажут окружающие? — Гермиона изгибает бровь и смотрит с неким осуждением. — У тебя была непростая судьба, Гарри, меньше всех тебя должно интересовать чужое мнение. Ты как никто другой заслуживаешь счастья, и если Рон по-настоящему дорожит тобой, то примет все твои решения, какими бы они ужасными для него ни были. В конце концов, это твоя жизнь и ты вправе выбирать, какой она будет.</p><p>От её слов с плеч Гарри сваливается последний груз. Её слова имеют смысл, и он всегда готов поверить им.</p><p>— Не знаю, как всё будет, но я хотел бы сказать тебе спасибо, Гермиона. Если бы не ты, я бы так и не узнал об этой стороне Драко.</p><p>Гермиона тихо смеется и берет его руку в свои.</p><p>— О Малфое можно судить по многим поступкам. Но то, как ты говоришь о нём… Кажется, твой цвет теперь тоже зелёный.</p><p>Гарри удивленно вскидывает голову и смотрит на подругу совершенно огорошенно. Он совсем не думал, каким цветом должен светиться, но теперь вдруг понимает, насколько это важно. В глазах Гермионы он видит теплоту и свойственную только ей одной поддержку, и Гарри наконец понимает всё окончательно и бесповоротно.</p><p> — Если тебе интересно, он часто бывает в библиотеке. Может, ты бы знал об этом, если бы ходил туда хоть иногда, — с упрёком говорит Гермиона.</p><p>— Ладно. Возможно, на этот раз ты меня убедила, — отвечает Гарри и громко смеется, когда Гермиона осуждающе качает головой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда Гарри получает своеобразное благословение от Гермионы, ему становится легче определить, как именно следует подступиться к Драко. Он думает об этом всю ночь и, чтобы обуздать странное волнение, желает ещё раз взглянуть на Драко глазами «Амортенции». Даже победив Волан-де-Морта, Гарри всё ещё не так смел, чтобы просто подойти и заговорить.<p>Наутро он пьёт зелье, запасы которого всё ещё хранятся в сумке. Гарри, вроде бы, чувствует спокойствие, но в то же время что-то невесомое нервно щекочет у него в животе. Это странное сочетание вызывает в нём необъяснимую радость. С воодушевлением он спускается вниз и медленно проходит по Большому залу. Ученики здороваются с ним, и он с улыбкой отвечает тем же. В это самое время Гарри замечает несколько розовых свечений. Два с Когтеврана, одно с Пуффендуя и четыре с Гриффиндора. Среди них светится и Джинни. Кайма сияет немного тусклее, чем в прошлом году. Скоро её свет вовсе испарится. Гарри желает этого, потому что Джинни заслуживает того, чтобы видеть сияние человека, которого ещё полюбит.</p><p>Гарри садится рядом с Гермионой и желает ей доброго утра. Она замечает его воодушевлённое настроение и лишь загадочно улыбается. Гарри смущается её взгляда, но не подаёт виду и молча пьёт тыквенный сок, ожидая появления своего слизеринского недоумения.</p><p>Отблеск зелёного света он замечает сразу. Гарри вскидывает голову, мгновенно отвлечённый от пирога с патокой, и наблюдает, как хмурый Драко следует к своему привычному месту. Его зелёный свет сияет намного ярче, чем в прошлом году.</p><p>Гарри удивлён настолько, что даже забывает иногда поглядывать в тарелку, чтобы не выдать себя. Но Драко всё равно не смотрит. Он угрюмо оглядывает угощения и, как обычно, что-то ворчит себе под нос. Недовольный Драко столь привычен, что уже не вызывает никакого отторжения. Хотя, возможно, Гарри попросту уже не объективен. Кто угодно из Гриффиндора скажет, что он сошёл с ума, потому что теперь, услышав его недовольство, просто рассмеётся над этой его врождённой вредностью.</p><p>Всё время за завтраком Гарри наблюдает только за ним. Ему нравится смотреть на Драко, который сияет, словно Рождество (даже с этой его надменной миной). В какой-то из возникших из ниоткуда мыслей Гарри вдруг уже сидит с ним рядом. Ему действительно интересно, как сложится их взаимодействие. Ещё словно в прошлой жизни Драко желал стать его другом, и сейчас это кажется не столь невозможным. Гарри вдруг понимает, что из их так и несостоявшейся дружбы в действительности могло что-то получиться. Если так подумать, не такие уж они и разные. Он вполне может понять шутки Драко, вполне может быть соучастником его «злодеяний» и получить при этом удовольствие. Они также вполне могут перешучиваться друг с другом. Могут поспорить, могут пинать друг друга под столом. Точно могут флиртовать и переглядываться во время уроков. Картина живая, почти настоящая. Желудок сжимается от предвкушения их ещё не созданных отношений.</p><p>Уроки проходят для Гарри в мечтаниях. И эти мечтания нагоняют на него страх. Ещё совсем ничего не ясно. Ведь всё ещё может ничего не получиться всего лишь по одной причине: Драко всё ещё остаётся трусливым, чистокровным и Малфоем. Теперь всё зависит от одного лишь его решения.</p><p>После занятий Хогвартс становится почти пустым: время отправляться в Хогсмид. К своему сожалению, Гарри упустил Драко из виду и ему не удаётся последовать за ним в мантии-невидимке, как планировал изначально. Улочки заполнены учениками, сквозь которых еле протиснешься, и их смех и разговоры слышатся буквально отовсюду. Гарри попросту не может разглядеть среди толпы платиновую шевелюру и поэтому возвращается в школу, решив подождать слизеринца во дворе.</p><p>Однако ждать до вечера не приходится. Драко возвращается из Хогсмида раньше всех и отчего-то в совершенном одиночестве. Выражение лица вновь недовольное. Он идёт по заснеженной дорожке и ворчит что-то о наглых торговцах, забывших своё место. Гарри зачарованно смотрит на него и улыбается. Драко, одетый, как всегда, со вкусом — в чёрное пальто, кожаные перчатки и шерстяной шарф — выглядит привлекательно. Да, он определённо красив, Гарри даже не смущается этих мыслей. Уже не смущается. Он долго раздумывал об этом и пришёл к выводу, что подмечать его привлекательность — то же самое, что подмечать красоту Чжоу и Джинни. Пусть Драко и мужского пола, но всё же Гарри испытывает к нему тёплые чувства.</p><p>Гарри тихо поднимается со скамейки и так же тихо скатывает снежный шар, после чего без лишних раздумий кидает его в спину Драко. Тот испуганно вздрагивает и широко распахнутыми глазами оглядывается. Вид у него такой, будто его вот-вот хватит удар. Гарри с весельем наблюдает за ним и левитирует стоящего по правую сторону Драко снеговика, направляя его к нему. Слизеринец замечает его и поражённо застывает, будто, стоит только двинуться с места, тот набросится на него своими огромными несуществующими снежными клыками. Тем временем, Гарри подходит к нему сзади, шурша снегом, но Драко даже этого не слышит, гипнотизируя плывущего по воздуху снеговика.</p><p>— Чего испугался, Малфой?! — кричит Гарри ему прямо в ухо. Тот находится так близко, что он невольно улавливает аромат его одеколона. Приятный, думает Гарри. Драко резко оборачивается и во все глаза таращится на него, когда он стягивает с себя мантию, являя себя во всей красе.</p><p>— Поттер?! — удивлённо вскрикивает Драко. Столь истерично, что Гарри громко заливается смехом. До него не сразу доходит, что на него смотрят впервые за долгое время. А когда он это замечает, то видит нечто изумительное: Драко недовольно хмурится, кривит лицо в притворном презрении, но в глазах его улавливается затаённая нежность. Затем, очевидно, против воли, слизеринец бросает взгляд на его губы, всё ещё растянутые в широкой улыбке, и ненадолго цепенеет. И Гарри понимает: он впервые смеялся при нём. И Драко нравится слышать его смех. А ещё тот удивительно красив в этом состоянии очарованности.</p><p>Драко моргает, заметно одергивает себя, хмурясь ещё сильнее, и спешно уходит прочь. Гарри смотрит ему вслед и ощущает, как в животе разбухает пузырь из нежности и любви. К Драко Малфою. Это уже совсем не пугает. Это приятно. Невероятно. Это делает Гарри странным образом счастливым.</p><p>— Эй, Малфой! — кричит он. Драко оглядывается, но не останавливается. — Встретимся в школе?</p><p>Драко хмурится, глядя на него как на безумца… или идиота, и вновь отворачивается.</p><p>— Иди к чёрту, Поттер! — кричит он и ускоряет шаг, срываясь едва ли не на бег.</p><p>Гарри находит это забавным и своего рода милым. Он всё смотрит на него, затем громко хохочет, когда тот, поскользнувшись, неловко удерживается на ногах. Поддавшись внутреннему порыву, Гарри срывается с места и бежит за Драко. Слизеринец слышит звуки его шагов и оборачивается. Глаза в миг ошарашенно округляются, и вот он уже бежит от него на всех парах.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Чуть позже Гарри всё же решает посетить библиотеку. Он находит Гермиону и под её укоризненный взгляд садится рядом, положив на стол учебник по Защите от Темных искусств и пустой пергамент, в котором уже давно должно красоваться его эссе.<p>— О, неужели ты вспомнил, что в школе нужно учиться? — говорит Гермиона. Гарри согласно мычит в ответ и заинтересованно оглядывает учеников, корпящих над книгами. Гермиона вперила в него свой осуждающий взгляд, ожидая хоть какого-то внимания к себе. Возможно, Гарри и заметил бы это и сделал бы хоть какой-нибудь виноватый вид, но в это время из-за книжных шкафов появляется Драко, неся в руках несколько довольно увесистых книг, и садится за стол, где обычно сидят слизеринцы. Гарри следит за ним взглядом и непроизвольно улыбается. Гермиона рядом удручённо вздыхает и закатывает глаза. — О, о чём это я говорю.</p><p>Гарри поглядывает на неё и улыбается ещё шире, не оставляя ей выбора, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ и покачать головой.</p><p>Драко если и знает о его присутствии в библиотеке, то, как и завелось у него в этом году, делает вид, что человека по имени Гарри Поттер не существует. Гарри не нравятся эти перемены. Сейчас бы он с удовольствием послушал очередные издёвки на тему «глупый Поттер посещает библиотеку только по принуждению». Гарри никогда не оставался без его внимания так надолго.</p><p>Он кусает губу, наблюдая, как Драко листает одну из книг, затем в голове у него появляется идея. Гарри ухмыляется ей и окунает перо в чернильницу. Всё никак не сумев справиться с улыбкой, он аккуратно, как только может, складывает журавлика — точно такого же, какого Драко прислал ему ещё на третьем курсе, — и отправляет его в полёт одним взмахом волшебной палочки. Журавлик летит к слизеринскому столу и мягко приземляется на открытые страницы книги. Драко долго смотрит на него и поджимает губы. Он догадался, от кого послание, иначе бы его полный недовольства взгляд уже шарил по библиотеке в поисках ученика, осмелившегося побеспокоить его. В конце концов, любопытство побеждает, и Драко осторожно разворачивает неумело сложенный оригами. Гарри взволнованно следит за его выражением лица и наблюдает, как его брови растерянно сходятся у переносицы.</p><p>Гарри знает, что Драко не видит на листе никаких движущихся издевательских карикатур, а лишь скромный текст, выведенный не очень ровным почерком:<br/><i>«Тебе повезло, что у тебя длинные ноги, а то я бы нагнал тебя в два счёта!»</i></p><p>Гарри ждёт его взгляда, но тот не награждает его даже мимолётным, а лишь поднимает перо и с раздражённым видом пишет ответ. Ему становится любопытно, что же этот наглый слизеринец испытывает на самом деле. Он уверен, что это раздражение напускное. Вполне в стиле Малфоя. Драко занимается этим на протяжении многих лет.</p><p>На этот раз Драко не утруждает себя сложением журавлика, а лишь складывает лист вдвое и резким взмахом отправляет послание прочь. Гарри нетерпеливо ловит его, раскрывает и не удерживает смешка, когда видит ответ:<br/><i>«Не тебе судить о моих ногах, коротышка!»</i></p><p>Гермиона с любопытством косится на него. Гарри поднимает на неё взгляд и смущается, когда она вдруг тепло улыбается ему и, ничего не говоря, возвращает внимание к книге.</p><p>Гарри чиркает следующий ответ и судорожно складывает помятый лист в своеобразный самолётик, отправляя его в пункт назначения. На этот раз Драко не медлит и с тяжёлым вздохом расправляет записку.</p><p>
  <i>«Хочешь сказать, тебя смущает мой рост? Тогда у нас могут возникнуть проблемы»</i>
</p><p>У Гарри нервно стучит сердце и потеют руки. Он не мастер по части флирта и совсем не знает, как на это отреагирует Драко и поймёт ли вообще этот своеобразный намёк, но ему захотелось это написать, и он написал, как бы ни было это смущающе.</p><p>Очевидно, Драко намёк понял. Однако как именно тот истолковал его, оставалось всё ещё загадкой. Наконец сбитый с толку слизеринец поднимает голову и ошарашенно смотрит ему в глаза. Гарри задерживает дыхание и ждёт. Изумление с лица Драко исчезает так же быстро, как и искажается в его привычной свойственной манере «все здесь мерзость, кроме меня», но на этот раз его явно недоумевающий вид придает ему определённой комичности, и Гарри едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.</p><p>Драко быстро пишет ответ, сминает лист в шар, словно какой-то мусор, и даже не заботится заклинанием, грубо швыряя его в Гарри.</p><p>Гарри ловит скомканный лист и поражённо наблюдает, как Драко раздражённо захлопывает книгу, берёт свой пергамент и уходит прочь. Его недовольство не кажется напускным, и Гарри жалеет, что написал тот опрометчивый ответ. Он нервно облизывает губы и разворачивает записку.</p><p>
  <i>«Ты что, рехнулся, Поттер?! Отвяжись от меня!»</i>
</p><p>Хоть Гарри и знает, что Драко светится зелёным, от этого ответа что-то внутри грустно сжимается.</p><p>— Просто иди за ним, Гарри, — вдруг тихо говорит Гермиона. Гарри изумлённо смотрит на неё. — Это тянется для него слишком долго. Ты должен набраться смелости и поговорить с ним.</p><p>И Гарри понимает, насколько она права. Он кивает и без лишних раздумий срывается с места, под удивлённые взгляды учеников.</p><p>Он выбегает в пустующий коридор и бежит за Драко, заметив, как тот скрывается за поворотом в попытке сбежать от него. Видимо, тот находится в настоящем смятении, раз забывает, что этот путь ведёт в тупик. Топот его шагов не услышал бы только глухой, и Драко, стоящий у окна, уже смиренно ждёт его. Он смотрит недоверчиво, всё ещё удивлённо, но убегать на этот раз некуда.</p><p>— Чего тебе надо, чёртов придурок?! — рявкает он, стоит только Гарри поравняться с ним. Гарри смотрит на него и вместе с раздражением видит его растерянность и едва уловимый страх. Он хочет просто обнять его и объяснить всё лишь этим, но знает, что без слов не обойтись.</p><p>— Хотел поговорить, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, хотя сердце колотится от волнения.</p><p>— Я думаю, мы всё уже друг другу сказали, Поттер. Хватит преследовать меня. И хватит жалеть. Оставь свои геройские потуги кому-нибудь другому!</p><p>Гарри удивлённо смотрит на него. Он даже и не думал никогда ни о какой жалости, тем более к Малфою. О чём и сообщает ему.</p><p>— Я вовсе не жалею тебя. Думаю, всё, что происходит с тобой, вполне заслуженно. Ты всего лишь расплачиваешься за свой неправильный выбор.</p><p>— Какого чёрта?! — возмущённо рявкает Драко, которому совсем не понравился такой вот ответ. Гарри сдерживает улыбку и прислоняется спиной к стене, пристально разглядывая разгневанное лицо. — Хотя, все равно, — заметив его взгляд, одёргивает себя Драко. — Не приближайся ко мне! Держись подальше и повзрослей наконец, придурок! — выплёвывает он и отворачивается, чтобы вновь уйти от него прочь.</p><p>Гарри не знает, почему ему вдруг становится так легко; все страхи вдруг разом улетучились одним волшебным взмахом, и теперь он чувствует странное спокойствие. Пусть даже исход этого разговора будет не таким, на какой он рассчитывает, Гарри знает, что это тёплое чувство будет жить в нём и отдаваться нежным воспоминанием.</p><p>— Драко, — тихо, почти ласково, произносит он.</p><p>Услышав своё имя, Драко замирает, не успев сделать и пары шагов. Его плечи заметно напрягаются, и сам он вытягивается, словно струна. Драко медленно оборачивается и смотрит в искреннем непонимании того, что происходит.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что такое «Цвета Амортенции»?</p><p>В глазах Драко проскальзывает страх, и этой доли секунды Гарри хватает, чтобы понять: он знает.</p><p>— О чём, чёрт возьми, идёт речь?! — Драко гневно скалится и тяжело дышит, выдавая свою панику.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, — мягко говорит Гарри, боясь спугнуть. — Ты когда-то пил его. Ты не увидел. Я когда-то тоже, — Гарри кусает губу, наблюдая, как в глазах Драко растёт паника. Но пути назад уже нет. — Пока не увидел тебя.</p><p>— Заткнись, — выдыхает Драко, дёрнувшись, будто его только что ударили в живот, и срывается: — Чёрт возьми, заткнись! Мне плевать, что ты там увидел! Знай только то, что я тебя всем сердцем презираю, Поттер!</p><p>Гарри молчаливо смотрит на него и видит эту ненависть, о которой говорит Драко, но уже не верит ей. Он не отрывает от его лица глаз и достаёт из кармана маленький флакон — единственный оставшийся среди запасов, — и протягивает Драко. Тот изумлённо смотрит на пузырёк, словно в нём содержится яд, затем поднимает свой уничижительный взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Если ты выпьешь его снова, откроешь для себя нечто удивительное.</p><p>Драко поражённо застывает, не веря услышанному, но затем в его глазах появляется боль, которую Гарри никогда в них раньше не видел. Эту боль Драко скрывал тщательнее всего.</p><p>— Не смей издеваться надо мной, Поттер, — цедит он сквозь зубы. — То, что ты видел, ещё не значит, что я не смогу тебе врезать.</p><p>Гарри тепло улыбается ему.</p><p>— Выпей, Драко.</p><p>Драко всё ещё недоверчиво смотрит на него, пытаясь принять решение. В какой-то момент он наконец опускает взгляд на зелье, затем неуверенно протягивает к нему дрожащую руку. Он старается не касаться пальцев Гарри, словно боясь обжечься, и медленно вытягивает зелье из его руки. Драко приподнимает флакон и всё продолжает глядеть на него с опаской, вперемешку с надеждой.</p><p>— Ты ведь помнишь, как оно работает?</p><p>Драко едва заметно вздрагивает, отвлекаясь от своего гипноза, и поднимает взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>— Ты должен светиться розовым, — отвечает он уже без всякой злости.</p><p>Гарри улыбается и нежно произносит:</p><p>— Тебя удивит, если я скажу, что ты светишься ярко-зелёным?</p><p>Глаза Драко в недоумении становятся шире. Гарри не хочет объяснять ему сейчас ничего. Желудок его нервно сжимается от волнения. То, что увидит Драко, является загадкой и для него. Он абсолютно уверен, что тот увидит свой цвет, но Гарри не хочет быть просто ярко-розовым. Этого будет недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно. Гарри хочет подарить всю свою любовь Драко.</p><p>— Пей же, — нетерпеливо говорит он.</p><p>Драко растерянно моргает и нервно сглатывает, прежде чем поднести флакон к губам и выпить зелье. Опустошив склянку, он смотрит вниз и закрывает глаза, всё ещё страшась насмешек. Драко стоит так с минуту, но Гарри не торопит и терпеливо ждёт, пока тот, наконец, решившись, медленно не поднимает на него свой взгляд.</p><p>— Что ты видишь? — спрашивает Гарри, когда Драко находится в оцепенении слишком долго. Тот резко выдыхает и опускает голову, мотая ей, словно сумасшедший. Гарри прекрасно видит, что тот пытается скрыть выступившие слезы. Он улыбается шире, понимая, что слёзы вовсе не от горечи.</p><p>— Скажи, Драко.</p><p>— Светло… Светло-зелёный, — неуверенно лепечет он. От облегчения Гарри невольно издаёт смешок и зачарованно смотрит на парня перед собой. Драко поднимает голову и с болезненной надеждой смотрит на него. — Что это значит, Поттер?</p><p>— Это значит, что ты любишь меня за то, что я просто Гарри, — он медлит, прежде чем наконец признаться: — А я тебя за то, что ты просто Драко.</p><p>На какое-то мгновение Гарри кажется, что Драко превратился в статую. Его лицо застывает, и он долго смотрит на него, словно оглушенный услышанными словами. Гарри хочет подойти и коснуться его, но всё сомневается, позволено ли ему это. Драко наконец приходит в себя. Он морщится, словно от боли, и отчаянно трясёт головой.</p><p>— Это всё чушь! Ты не можешь! Ты ненавидел меня! Просто признай, что это какая-то грёбаная шутка!</p><p>— Грёбаная шутка — твой уровень флирта, Драко. — Услышав подобное заявление, слизеринец вновь цепенеет с выражением искреннего изумления. — В моей ненависти виноват только ты, и не отрицай, что не понимаешь этого. Все твои поступки и слова могут вызывать лишь отторжение. Ты не только меня, но и моих друзей поливал грязью, только потому что они были рядом, а ты — нет.</p><p>Драко дёрнулся, как от пощёчины.</p><p>— Тогда какого чёрта ты хочешь от меня, Поттер?! Ты ведь не настолько туп, чтобы ничего не понимать?! Ты знал все эти годы обо мне, но ничего не сказал! Будь я на твоем месте, то тут же воспользовался бы этим и посмеялся над тобой перед всей школой! Таков уж я! Ты же даже об этом не задумывался! Мы слишком разные!</p><p>Гарри удивлённо смотрит на Драко. Он видит в его покрасневших глазах влагу, и сердце болезненно дёргается от понимания: за все эти годы Драко далеко не раз думал об их сложных взаимоотношениях. И его эго раздуто не настолько, чтобы не сметь сомневаться в себе и не видеть, каков он на самом деле. Он уже давно поставил на любой возможности их совместного будущего крест, и Гарри даже не может сказать, что тот был не прав. И от этого становится только горче.</p><p> — Я знаю, — тихо отвечает он. Драко приоткрывает рот и хмурится ещё сильнее, словно только что из него вытянули последнюю надежду. — Я всё прекрасно понимаю, Драко. Ты труслив, тщеславен, твоё эго достигает невероятных масштабов. Но я готов мириться с этим. Я уже примирился с твоими недостатками, как и ты с моими, ведь, я уверен, есть много вещей, которые раздражают тебя во мне. Ты принял их и полюбил меня таким, какой я есть, и я сделал для тебя то же самое.</p><p>Гарри ненадолго замолчал, глядя на человека, который смотрел на него словно на видение из сна, и наконец позволил себе сделать шаг навстречу. Драко не отшатнулся; он смотрел на него сверху-вниз, отчаянно желая поверить ему.</p><p>— Мы уже взрослые, Драко. Мы принадлежим сами себе. У тебя больше нет оправданий, ведь ты уже не мальчишка, слепо следующий указам отца. Теперь только от тебя зависят все решения, которые ты примешь. Я буду первым из этих решений. Ты можешь окончательно отказаться от меня и следовать заповедям своей семьи. Жениться на чистокровной, завести таких же чистокровных детей и внушать им, что маглорожденные — это плохо. Также знай, что это не причинит мне боли. Только если ты будешь при этом счастлив, иначе всё это будет впустую.</p><p>Драко изумлённо смотрит ему в глаза, не отрываясь даже на мгновение, и нетерпеливо выдыхает, когда Гарри, кажется, слишком долго молчит:</p><p>— Или?</p><p>На губах Гарри появляется едва заметная улыбка.</p><p>— Или ты выберешь меня и сможешь издеваться надо мной хоть каждый божий день. Всё, что от тебя требуется — больше никогда не оскорблять моих друзей и просто любить меня.</p><p>Драко как-то насмешливо-горько фыркает и опускает голову так низко, чтобы скрыть слёзы, предательски покатившиеся по щекам. Он беззвучно плачет, и Гарри даёт ему немного времени, чтобы справиться с эмоциями и принять решение. Он не мог сказать с уверенностью, каким оно будет, но в любом случае Гарри спокоен, потому что сказал ему о своих чувствах. Ему будет не о чем жалеть, кроме как о неизведанном будущем с Драко.</p><p>— Чего же ты хочешь, Драко? — мягко спрашивает он, когда тонкая бледная кисть «незаметно» смахнула с мокрого лица слёзы. Драко тяжело сглатывает и только затем поднимает голову.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим, Поттер, — желая показаться уверенным, Драко всё равно звучит отчаянно.</p><p>Гарри широко улыбается ему и наконец дышит, только теперь осознав, как надеялся услышать этот ответ.</p><p>— Я уже твой, Драко. Хотя я до сих пор не понимаю, как такой гадкий, как ты, может так любить меня.</p><p>— Я тоже не понимаю, Поттер, как такой эстет, как я, мог полюбить какого-то шрамоголового придурка, — на миг в глазах Драко появляется прежняя надменность, но её не смогли удержать надолго. Взгляд серых глаз смягчается, и Гарри вновь видит в них нежность.</p><p>Он оглядывает его лицо и завороженно останавливает взор на слегка отросшей челке. Гарри не может устоять против внезапно вспыхнувшего желания и медленно поднимает руку, чтобы отвести её в сторону. Он замечает, как Драко на мгновение закрывает свои глаза, наслаждаясь одним лишь его прикосновением, затем снова открывает их, чтобы видеть воочию. Под пристальным взглядом Гарри мягко касается бледной щеки и робко оглаживает теплую кожу.</p><p>— Если ты сейчас позволишь поцеловать себя, Поттер, пути назад не будет, — говорит вдруг Драко. Голос его дрожит, выдавая волнение. Гарри понимает, насколько важно для него происходящее сейчас, и всё внутри сжимается от нежности к этому человеку. Драко любит его так долго. Так чертовски долго.</p><p>Гарри смотрит на него и улыбается, прежде чем прикрыть свои глаза. Как только он делает это, волнение захлёстывает его. Он тяжело дышит, ожидая прикосновения, и чем дольше его не происходит, тем сильнее скручивается в нетерпении его живот. Когда мягкие губы наконец касаются его губ, внутри что-то вдруг переворачивается и обрывается — последняя нить, связывающая его и пустоту. Драко целует его уверенней, осторожно касается его талии, и Гарри почему-то кажется, что теперь он больше никогда не будет один. У него теперь есть дом. Он находится там, где есть Драко.</p><p>Гарри улыбается шире и смотрит в глаза недоумевающего Драко, прежде чем вновь прильнуть к его губам, целуя так, чтобы передать ему всю благодарность за заполненную пустоту.</p><p>После они долго стоят у стены, слыша из-за угла чужие голоса, но так и не двигаясь с места. Драко крепко прижимает к себе когда-то школьного недруга и всё вдыхает его запах на шее. Гарри перебирает его мягкие волосы, пропуская сквозь пальцы, и чувствует робкие поцелуи у себя на коже.</p><p>Гарри представлял несколько вариантов исхода этого разговора, но ни в одном из них Драко не был с ним таким. Он вновь ошибся — Драко Малфой способен на нежность, и Гарри уже знает, что со временем откроет ещё много его новых сторон для себя.</p><p>— Я так долго хотел этого, — шепчет ему в шею Драко в подтверждение его мысли.</p><p>— Я знаю, Драко. Я знаю.</p><p>Гарри целует его куда-то в макушку и широко улыбается пришедшей к нему мысли. Драко чувствует это и отстраняется от его шеи, глядя с ноткой недовольства.</p><p>— Чему ты улыбаешься, Поттер?</p><p>— Да так, — Гарри пожимает плечами, но пристальный взгляд всё напирает, и он со смешком отвечает: — Представил реакцию Рона, когда он увидит нас вместе.</p><p>Драко хмуро смотрит на него, складывая слова в голове, затем на его лице появляется уж больно знакомая коварная ухмылка. Это малфоевское злорадное выражение теперь уже совсем не раздражает, а веселит Гарри, и он громко смеется.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>